Juguete para hermanos
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando trabajas como "acompañante" de ricos y unos hermanos se obsesionan contigo? Minato Namikaze descubrirá exactamente eso cuando los hermanos Uchiha le pidan exclusividad completa con ambos a cambio de pagarle sus gastos y su carrera universitaria. Pareja: Madara-Minato-Izuna. Advertencias: Mpreg.
1. Fiesta de ricos

Prólogo:

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, centrándose en aquel cálido aliento que chocaba contra sus mejillas llenándole de placer y excitación. Aquel joven de oscuros ojos y tez blanquecina, de arrogante carácter, pero con una lujuria que jamás había presenciado en nadie.

Suspiró una vez y una segunda, elevando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de aquellos labios que rozaban los suyos y se marchaban rozando la punta de su nariz jugando con él, jugando con sus sensaciones, con sus ganas brutales por besarle y sentirle. Quería gritarle que le besase, quería suplicarle que dejase aquel maldito juego y poseyera sus labios con pasión, pero no podía, no podía porque en parte le gustaba aquel juego.

El moreno sonrió triunfante al ver cómo ese chiquillo rubio respiraba entrecortado motivado por la excitación, movido por el deseo carnal.

Suspiró aún con mayor intensidad cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciar su cintura, pasando sus dedos desde un lateral hacia su espalda, acariciándola para pasar al otro lado de la cintura. Minato giró el rostro sin abrir los ojos, siguiendo el aroma y la respiración de aquel hombre hasta que sus labios se unieron con fuerza y fogosidad.

Madara mordisqueó con sensualidad el labio inferior del rubio, sonriendo al segundo siguiente por el leve suspiro que había dejado escapar al sentir aquel juego que tanto le gustaba al moreno. Minato sonrió levemente antes de lanzarse una vez más y juntar sus labios con una pasión irracional, sin embargo, una mano cogió su barbilla con cierta presión y le giró la cabeza separándole de Madara para besarle sensualmente.

Sabía a quién pertenecían aquellos labios sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Madara era juguetón, pero Izuna… ese chico era pura sensualidad. Sus besos eran pasionales y a la vez tranquilos, disfrutando, dejando que la persona se enamorase de ellos, de su sabor, de sus movimientos lentos y tortuosos.

Un suspiro aún más profundo salió de la garganta de Minato al sentir que era ese chico tan sumamente pasional y sentimental. Su corazón sólo podía latir a mil por hora por aquellos hermanos, uno juguetón y fogoso, el otro sensual y dulce, era complicado no amarles a ambos, era complicado no enamorarse y sobre todo… era complicado elegir.

Sin embargo… pocos sabían cómo esos tres chicos habían llegado a esa situación.

Capítulo 1: Fiestas de ricos

Caminaba por aquella fiesta buscando algo muy concreto, buscando diversión, una diversión que no parecía estar presente. Él y su hermano habían asistido a innumerables fiestas, sin embargo… pese a que los ricos sabían divertirse mucho en sus fiestas, había algo por lo que esos dos jóvenes iban a ellas. Algunos universitarios sin recursos venían a las fiestas buscando gente rica que les sustentase económicamente, hacían lo que fuera con tal de poder pagarse las carreras y sus gastos.

\- ¿Seguro que estará? – preguntó Madara al notar que unos pies se detenían a su lado.

\- Estoy convencido – dijo Izuna – mi fuente no falla nunca. Lo vi en otra fiesta de éstas con uno de los ricos de la ciudad.

\- ¿No será tu fuente otro de esos ricos? – sonrió Madara.

\- Llamé a un detective. Su familia está en completa bancarrota, no podría pagarse ni un plato de ramen – dijo Izuna – mucho menos la carrera.

\- Así que alguien se la está pagando.

\- Eso parece. Le pagan por su compañía, un buen trato.

\- Conveniente para nosotros – volvió a sonreír Madara.

Ambos hermanos buscaron entre los presentes. Muchos chicos sin futuro pero con brillantes cabezas estaban allí, dando su compañía a ricos vejestorios con tal de poder llegar a ser algo o alguien en la vida.

\- ¿Qué sabes de él? – preguntó Madara hacia su hermano.

\- Sé cómo será nuestro – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿No sirve pagarle y ya está?

\- ¿Quieres tenerle sólo por dinero? Podemos… pero yo pensaba en algo mucho más personal.

\- Enséñame a ese chico entonces. Quiero conocerlo y saber si vale la pena todo lo que vamos a pagar por él.

\- Merece la pena, créeme. Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas – sonrió esta vez Izuna – estudia medicina.

\- Entonces le enseñaremos bien "_anatomía_" – sonrió Madara.

Izuna le dio un golpe leve en su hombro casi como si bromease con él, aunque Madara vio un extraño brillo en la mirada de su hermano. Todo ese tiempo, desde que su hermano le habló de aquel chiquillo, se había estado preguntando si realmente valía la pena hacer tanto esfuerzo como harían por tenerle, pero por ese brillo especial que su hermano tenía en los ojos cuando hablaba de él… sabía que valdría la pena, aunque fuera por complacer a su hermano pequeño.

\- Está bien… busquémosle – dijo Madara al final.

Caminaron por la gran estancia, observando a todos esos vejestorios hablando entre ellos, pasando sus manos por la cintura de esos jóvenes a los que contrataban en busca de compañía y más cosas… todo por dinero. No podía decir que lo aceptase del todo, pero tampoco que le desagradase, esos chicos aceptaban voluntariamente con tal de pagarse las cosas.

Para Madara, pensar en dinero sólo era una estupidez, su familia lo tenía y su padre se lo daba con total naturalidad con tal de que no se metieran en muchos problemas, al fin y al cabo, era un político, debían aparentar ser honorables pese a que estuvieran allí buscando a un chico para pagarle por sus servicios.

\- ¿Le has encontrado? – preguntó Madara al ver cómo venía su hermano por un pasillo y trataba de rodear a un hombre de mediana edad bien trajeado que le metía la lengua hasta el fondo a un chiquillo de dieciocho años con un par de billetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- No – sonrió Izuna al ver el espectáculo.

\- Quizá no ha venido a esta fiesta.

\- Está aquí – dijo Izuna con seriedad – créeme… alguien lo ha debido de contratar por compañía.

\- ¿Es tan seductor como dices? – preguntó Madara mirando hacia un retrato de la pared que colgaba junto a las escaleras.

\- Incluso más de lo que digo – sonrió Izuna.

Izuna miró hacia el retrato que miraba su hermano sin entender qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Madara era un chico extraño pero inteligente. Quizá su padre le forzaba demasiado a ser alguien que no quería ser, pero en cambio… pese a que Madara fingía ser el hijo perfecto ante sus ojos, sabía que en realidad era un rebelde empedernido, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Izuna, eso… y que siempre le apoyase a él.

\- Si es tan bueno… ¿No crees que el anfitrión de la fiesta lo querría para él? No se conformaría con algo del montón pudiendo tener al mejor – sonrió Madara.

\- Ahora que lo dices… no he visto al anfitrión por ningún lado.

\- Porque estará ocupado follándose a su acompañante. Le habrá pagado muy bien por ello – soltó Madara sin finura alguna.

\- Arriba quizá – comentó Izuna mirando al vigilante que custodiaba las escaleras para que nadie subiera.

\- Vayamos entonces a ver – sonrió Madara pese a que Izuna estaba algo preocupado al ver al vigilante.

Tal y como sospechaba Izuna, en cuanto ambos se acercaron a la escalera, el vigilante les detuvo impidiéndoles el paso. Creyó que deberían dar marcha atrás, pero su hermano, acostumbrado a no rendirse jamás, sacó un fajo de billetes y se lo metió sin disimulo alguno en el bolsillo de la chaqueta apartándole del medio con el brazo para que les dejase pasar.

El vigilante se quedó atónito, pero hizo la vista gorda dejando que ambos hermanos subieran la escalera que era únicamente… para los VIP. El segundo piso estaba bastante más silencioso que el de abajo, excepto por los gemidos que se escuchaban tras las puertas. Risas, música suave, gritos y gemidos, ambos se hicieron una idea de lo que era aquel piso, el lugar privilegiado para mantener relaciones sexuales con esos acompañantes a los que tan bien les pagaban.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una biblioteca. Los gritos cesaron, los gemidos se acallaron, tan sólo dos voces se alzaban en aquel silencio, dos voces… una la de un chico joven, otra la de uno de mediana edad.

\- Es él – se escuchó a Izuna al reconocer esa voz – estoy seguro. Es él.

Los dos se acercaron al umbral de la puerta con grandes dudas sobre si asomarse o no. Madara fue el primero en hacerlo. Jamás en su vida se había sonrojado, jamás había sentido que la intensidad de unos gemidos pudiera llegarle tan hondo, era ese chico, ése que cabalgaba sobre el hombre sentado en la silla, ese chico lleno de sudor que no dejaba de moverse con rapidez haciendo disfrutar al hombre, meciendo su rubio cabello y dejando que se deleitase con sus gemidos.

\- Sí, chico – escucharon ambos hablar a ese hombre cuando el rubio frenó levemente y se movió de delante hacia atrás, cesando el movimiento pero permitiendo que el miembro de aquel hombre continuase en su interior – vales cada centavo que he pagado por ti – sonreía mientras acariciaba aquella cintura con sus manos y subía por sus costados.

Las manos de aquel chico se colocaron una vez más en la cadera del hombre sentado en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro y, tras unos leves segundos para recuperar el aliento, volvió a cabalgarle con rapidez.

Madara miró a su hermano, embelesado por aquella figura, por el cuerpo de ese chico que ondeaba sus caderas, por cómo movía su cabeza seductoramente hacia atrás, por aquellos gemidos que lanzaba como si tuviera el mayor de los placeres entre sus piernas.

No pudo remediar, ante esa imagen, llevar sus manos a la entrepierna que estaba despertando. Para Izuna, ver cómo su hermano miraba a ese chico y trataba de masajearse el miembro por encima del pantalón para calmarlo, le hizo sonreír.

\- Te gusta – susurró Izuna.

\- Tendría que probarlo primero antes de darte un veredicto – sonrió Madara.

\- Te aseguro… que valdrá la pena, pero si quieres probarlo…

\- Quiero – dijo Madara con una sonrisa – no compro nada sin haberlo probado antes, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Y a qué esperamos entonces? – preguntó Izuna con una sonrisa, aunque se veía en su rostro que estaba molesto al ver que otra persona tocaba algo que él ya consideraba de su propiedad - ¿A que me cansen al potro?

\- Sabes que no será solo tuyo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Madara.

\- No tengo inconveniente en compartir con mi hermano – dijo Izuna con una sonrisa – de hecho… me excita aún más la idea, pero no quiero que nadie más toque a ese chico, sólo nuestro.

\- Si lo quieres… lo tendrás – le dijo Madara sabiendo que jamás se había podido negar a los deseos de su hermanito.

Los silenciosos pasos de Madara le acercaban cada vez más a esos dos hombres. Uno disfrutaba, pero el otro le observaba. Tenía los ojos azules cristalino clavados en él, pero lejos de avergonzarse, ese chico seguía mirándole fijamente, miraba cada paso que daba hacia ellos sin dejar de cabalgar a ese hombre, sin dejar de gemir, casi parecía que gemía más alto cuanto más se acercaba Madara a él, algo… que aún le excitaba más al moreno. Ese chico era un descarado, sonreía y gemía al encontrarse observado y deseado.

Madara se acercó hasta ese rubio y enredó sus dedos en aquel sudoroso cabello rubio, agarrándolo con cierta fuerza simplemente para sostener su cabeza mientras unía sus labios a los de él, introduciendo su lengua con fuerza y devorando su boca. Su hermano tenía razón… había algo en ese chico que le gustaba, algo que le hizo decantarse por aquella alocada idea.

Al detenerse el cuerpo de Minato, el hombre supo que algo ocurría, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse cómo ese Uchiha descarado era capaz de destruir su placer personal y besar algo de su propiedad.

\- ¿Qué coño crees que haces, Uchiha? – preguntó el hombre molesto.

\- Reclamar a este chico como mío – sonrió el Uchiha soltando el cabello de un sorprendido y extrañado Minato – baja de ahí, chico.

Minato se quedó un segundo atónito sin saber qué hacer, pero Madara lo cogió con cierta fuerza y lo alejó de aquel hombre lanzándole a los brazos de su hermano.

\- Lárgate de aquí, Uchiha – exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa – he pagado mucho por él y su grata compañía.

\- No lo dudo… te devolveré su dinero, pero a partir de ahora… este chico es nuestro, en exclusivo. No quiero que nadie más lo contrate.

\- Pero… - exclamó por primera vez Minato algo enfadado de que unos chiquillos le fastidiasen su negocio.

\- Te pagaremos más de lo que él te paga – le dijo Madara consiguiendo que Minato abriera más los ojos – te pagaré el doble siempre y cuando respetes dos condiciones.

En la sala reinó un tenso silencio. Aquel hombre sabía que enfrentarse a la familia Uchiha sería descabellado, incluso si sólo eran los hijos de Tajima, su padre siempre se pondría de su parte. Si algo lo querían, simplemente lo cogían y ahora… esos dos se habían fijado en ese chico rubio.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? – preguntó Minato con una mirada desafiante.

\- La primera… nos complacerás con tu compañía a mi hermano y a mí, sólo… a nosotros dos, te queremos en exclusivo.

\- ¿A los dos? – se extrañó Minato, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación donde dos hermanos quisieran compartirle.

\- Y la segunda… danos todo lo que te pidamos y te recompensaremos muy bien. Podemos ser muy generosos.

\- ¿Y si no quiero aceptar? – preguntó Minato – tengo más clientes, todos ellos me pagan.

\- Te pagaré todo lo que quieras – le sonrió Madara – el dinero no es un problema para mí, pero ésa es la condición, mi hermano y yo… cuando digamos, como queramos y cuanto queramos. Sólo nuestro.

\- ¿Todo lo que pida?

\- Sabemos que tu familia está en bancarrota – comentó Izuna – así que podemos ser muy, pero muy generosos. Sólo son dos condiciones.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Minato al final – trato hecho, sólo vosotros dos en exclusivo.

\- Me alegra escucharlo… porque quiero empezar ahora mismo, delante de él – dijo Madara hacia aquel hombre al que acababa de robarle su trofeo – no soy tan malo… puede que no acabes… pero te permito mirar – sonrió con prepotencia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba encima de la mesa, observando cómo su hermano le imitaba.


	2. Vida cruel

Capítulo 2: Vida cruel.

El silencio se rompía entre los gemidos. Tan sólo un desesperado hombre incapaz de poder acercarse a tocar al que una vez fue de su posesión, se masturbaba en solitario en aquel sillón negro viendo la escena que esos hermanos le ofrecían casi a modo de compensación, pero que en realidad… era la más bella de las torturas.

Tumbado en el suelo, Izuna paseaba sus manos por aquel cuerpo de escándalo que el rubio le ofrecía mientras le cabalgaba con euforia. Por un momento, Izuna pensó en su hermano, le adoraba, quizá porque tenía una predilección enfermiza por él, porque le conseguía todo lo que quería, estaba agradecido de tener un hermano como él.

La sonrisa cómplice de Madara le hizo entender que estaban juntos en aquello, que él también disfrutaba de ese momento. De pie, con cada pierna a un lado de la cabeza de su hermano, dejaba que ese chico rubio que cabalgaba sobre su hermano lamiera su miembro, devorándolo con precisión y sensualidad. No negaba que tenía una boca perfecta para aquello, que le gustaba cómo jugaba con su lengua y sus dientes creándole unos escalofríos que nadie había conseguido jamás sacarle a él. Su hermano había encontrado todo un filón de cabellos dorados.

Con la yema de sus dedos, acarició la mejilla del joven. Su piel tersa y joven, blanquecina pero suave le hizo sonreír. Ese chico iba a ser muy entretenido, su hermano sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando y había deseado a un chico increíble. Madara bajó su mano hacia sus huevos cogiéndolos y apretándolos con suavidad para darse él mismo más placer, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de ese rubio que continuaba con aquel sexo oral perfecto.

Los gemidos de su hermano y aquel temblor en su cuerpo le insinuaron que estaba a punto de llegar, así que cogió la cabeza de Minato y le aceleró el ritmo intentando acompasarse con su hermano.

\- Estoy… a punto – susurró Izuna cerrando sus ojos y dejando que Minato siguiera cabalgándole con rapidez, jadeando a la vez que salían de él esas gotas de semen que resbalaban por su miembro hacia el abdomen del Uchiha.

\- Aguanta un poco.

\- ¿Lo harás… en su boca? – preguntó Izuna extrañado.

\- Sí. A menos que él no quiera – comentó mirando los párpados cerrados de ese rubio y su temblor al estar corriéndose, algo que le hizo sonreír – aunque está tan excitado que estoy convencido de que querrá.

\- Joder… no aguanto – dijo Izuna intentando contener su temblor.

\- Sólo un poco.

Minato gimió al sentir cómo todo su semen salía de él, cómo empezaba a vaciarse y aquellos dos hermanos simplemente… hablaban frente a él sin pudor alguno de todo lo que querían hacer. Era la primera vez que trabajaba con dos personas a la vez. Intentó apartar su boca para gemir cuando sintió aquel cálido líquido de Izuna llenarle con fuerza, pero Madara retuvo su boca, impidiendo que sacara su miembro y corriéndose en ella.

\- Oh… sí… - sonreía Madara sintiendo temblar el cuerpo de Minato y cómo intentaba tragar aquel espeso líquido para no atragantarse, sin embargo, parte de él salía por las comisuras de sus labios, dejando caer gotas sobre el pecho de su hermano.

\- Dios mío – exclamó Izuna moviendo su dedo hacia la comisura de los labios de ese rubio y limpiando como pudo aquel líquido que su hermano había derramado en la boca del rubio – qué visión más excitante. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? – preguntó hacia ese chico que les miraba extrañado justo cuando Madara se apartaba de él.

Ninguno reparó en aquel hombre que desde el sofá seguía masturbándose presa de la excitación de todo lo que había visto, tan sólo Madara pareció percatarse de él cuando empezó a subirse los pantalones.

\- No nos mires así… lo teníais mal aprovechado – sonrió – este chico será capaz de seguir todos nuestros juegos, necesitaba un par de adolescentes que le dieran caña, no unos vejestorios – sonrió Madara – ven, chico… te ayudaremos a limpiarte y podrás volver a casa. Guarda bien nuestro número en tu móvil, ahora eres nuestro… te llamaremos para repetir y cobrarás muy bien por tus servicios.

El agua caía sobre él. Debía estar feliz, pero algo le hacía dudar, algo le mantenía en vilo. Su hermano, desnudo y lavándose en la ducha de al lado, observó a Madara pensativo, algo que le preocupó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te arrepientes de la decisión? – preguntó Izuna.

\- No es eso, creo que es un buen chico pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Has visto su última mirada?

\- No.

\- Tristeza – dijo Madara preocupado – todo el rato que hemos jugado, él ha estado activo, sonriendo, ha jugado con nosotros y nos ha seducido con sus movimientos y su cara de ángel, pero… cuando se ha marchado, tras recibir aquel mensaje, sólo veía tristeza y preocupación. Ese chico esconde algo y es algo grande.

\- Lo averiguaremos.

\- Sí… lo haremos.

\- Te preocupa ese chico – sonrió Izuna haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

\- Claro que sí… pago mucho para tener lo mejor.

Izuna sonrió, conocía perfectamente que su hermano siempre se hacía el duro, pero en el fondo, tenía un buen corazón. Algo no le olía bien en todo ese asunto y sabía… que no pararía hasta descubrir qué estaba ocultando ese chico.

Corría por el campus con desesperación, esquivando a sus compañeros y al resto de estudiantes en dirección a la residencia de estudiantes. Aceleró el paso al entrar por la puerta del edificio y esquivó a un pobre estudiante que quería salir.

\- Ey, cuidado – escuchó que decía otro de los compañeros que le mantuvo la puerta abierta y pensaba salir, pero Minato se adelantó entrando primero.

\- Lo siento – dijo Minato pulsando con desesperación el interruptor del ascensor – vamos… vamos… - susurraba pulsando todavía el botón.

Al ver que el ascensor tardaba más de lo que esperaba, miró la puerta de las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas abriendo la puerta y subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños. En el quinto piso, Minato salió corriendo y buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero la llave de la habitación.

Sus manos temblaban nerviosas, tanto… que las llaves cayeron al suelo y tuvo que arrodillarse para buscarlas en el suelo.

\- Joder – susurró Minato nervioso y a punto de llorar.

Sus dedos cogieron las llaves, pero se le cayeron una vez más, teniendo que volver a cogerlas mientras buscaba en el propio suelo la llave correcta para la cerradura. Estaba en ello, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Minato, absorto al ver a su compañero de piso cargando en brazos a un bebé, se puso en pie de inmediato y tomó en brazos a la niña.

\- Ey… está bien – dijo Kakashi - ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, cálmate.

\- Dios mío – susurró Minato besando la pequeña frente del bebé.

\- Está bien, Minato, tranquilo. Ha dormido media tarde como todo un angelito.

Minato meció a la niña entre sus brazos sonriendo por primera vez, dejando que esa manita tocase su mejilla y se dirigiera hacia su nariz. Kakashi les observó durante unos segundos en silencio, sonriendo al ver a la pequeña sonreír junto a su padre, jugando con su nariz.

\- Ella está bien, deberías ducharte – susurró Kakashi.

\- Sí, tengo que ducharme.

Sus palabras decían una obligación, pero no parecía querer soltar a su hija de entre sus brazos. Fue Kakashi el que se acercó hasta él y cogió a la niña lentamente, apartándola con suavidad de su padre.

\- Yo la cuidaré mientras te duchas. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

\- Sí… es sólo…

\- ¿Te ha mandado un mensaje? – preguntó Kakashi – sabes que le gusta torturarte, no le hagas caso, ella está a salvo con nosotros, yo no dejaría que se la llevasen.

\- Gracias – le abrazó Minato a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación.

Intentando calmarse y viendo cómo Kakashi cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Minato se fue hacia el aseo dispuesto a ducharse, lo necesitaba. Pese a su preocupación, abrió el grifo y esperó a que el agua saliera caliente para entrar. Sentir el agua caer sobre él era algo que en parte le aliviaba y en otra parte… sentía que simplemente, por mucha agua que le cayese encima, jamás podría llevarse la suciedad que había acumulado esos dos últimos años.

Se apoyó contra los azulejos y lloró en silencio, sintiéndose simplemente humillado y roto. Ya no podía caer más bajo y lo sabía, había tocado fondo. Se prostituía con ricos para pagar las deudas acumuladas, para mantener a su hija, hija… que pronto su padre podría reclamar su custodia y arrebatársela, no le sería difícil con la reputación que él se estaba ganando. Se hundía solo y no veía una solución factible a todo aquello.

Kakashi, apoyado al otro lado de la puerta del baño con la niña en brazos, escuchaba aquel silencioso llanto al otro lado de la puerta mientras le daba el biberón a la pequeña. Era su amigo… su mejor amigo y no sabía cómo ayudarle. Tan sólo cuando unos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, fue a ver de quién se trataba. Miró por la mirilla antes de abrir y vio que era su novia.

Rin entró corriendo, trayendo algunas cosas para la niña, pañales, leche y algo de la farmacia. Nada más entrar, besó a su novio y dejó las cosas encima de una mesa para poder coger a la pequeña Ino que tomaba su biberón.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Rin.

\- Destrozado – susurró Kakashi.

\- Tiene que dejar de hacer esto, no es bueno para él. Se está jugando que le quiten a su hija.

\- Lo sé y lo sabe, pero… ¿Cómo va a pagarle las cosas a su hija si no lo hace? – preguntó Kakashi, algo a lo que Rin asintió.

\- ¿Por qué le ocurre esto a él? – Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros - ¿Sabes? Tu papá te adora – sonrió Rin hacia la niña – él haría cualquier cosa por ti, pequeña.

Cuando Minato salió del aseo, el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos. Todos allí sabían a lo que se estaba dedicando ese chico para pagar las deudas, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra al respecto. Él sonrió y saludó a Rin, quien le indicó enseguida que le había traído algunas cosas para el bebé. Lo observó sacar todo y guardarlo, pero sobre todo… sacar las pastillas de la farmacia y tomarse una al instante.

\- No puedes seguir así, Minato – comentó Rin – No debes tomarte la píldora del día después tras cada acto sexual, es contraproducente para tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Me pongo el parche? Todos mis clientes sabrían lo que es – preguntó Minato.

\- Deberías ponértelo – dijo Kakashi – es más seguro que la píldora en grandes cantidades como te la estás tomando. No puedes tomártela de continuo y lo sabes. ¿Nos cuentas qué ha ocurrido para que hayas venido tan alterado?

\- Lo mismo de siempre – intentó explicar Minato sacando su móvil y enseñándoles el mensaje.

Kakashi y Rin leyeron aquel mensaje corto pero contundente. Sabían que el padre de la niña era un auténtico capullo, un ricachón más al que le gustaba fastidiar. Había hundido a ese chico y no parecía estar contento pese a que aún le amenazaba con quitarle a la niña.

\- Es imbécil – dijo Kakashi – ni siquiera quiere a la niña.

\- Pero Minato sí la quiere, sólo quiere fastidiarle a él.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer. No puedo ir a la policía, él les contaría a lo que me dedico y me quitarían a la niña, tampoco puedo ir ante un juez y lo peor de todo… es que, aunque no quiere a la niña… me la quitaría sólo por joderme – lloró Minato - ¿Qué hago?

La niña terminó de beberse su biberón y empezó a llorar al instante, algo que hizo que Minato se levantase corriendo del sillón donde estaba y la cogiera en brazos meciéndola entre sus brazos, intentando que eructase antes de acostarla.

\- Tiene sueño – dijo Rin.

\- Es tarde para ella – comentó Minato – la dormiré enseguida. ¿Puedes, por favor…?

\- Sí – dijo Rin antes de que él acabase la frase.

Rin cogió a la niña intentando que eructase aquellos gases mientras Minato se metía en la habitación para buscar su guitarra. Ya desde que nació, la música y escuchar a su padre cantar era lo único que conseguía dormirla prácticamente al instante.

\- Ven aquí, mi niña – sonrió Minato cogiéndola en brazos y dejándola en el sillón mientras la tapaba antes de sentarse junto a ella y coger la guitarra entre sus manos.


	3. Acuerdos

Capítulo 3: Acuerdos.

Sus dedos se deslizaban entre aquellas cuerdas con suavidad, llenando la habitación de sonoras notas acompañadas con su dulce voz que cantaba en un perfecto y melodioso francés.

Hacía rato que la puerta del dormitorio se había cerrado, dejando marchar a Kakashi y a Rin a su cita, pero poco le importaba a Minato, quien sonreía y cantaba aquella nana con la que su hija siempre se dormía después de sonreír. Aquellos ojos de azul intenso eran los más fascinantes que Minato jamás observó, quizá sólo era amor de padre como dirían muchos, pero a él le daba igual.

Deslizó la cuerda para dar las notas finales, terminando de cantar al ver que su pequeña de apenas nueve meses cerraba los ojos y se dormía agarrada a ese pequeño peluche en forma de zorro de nueve colas que Kakashi y Rin le habían regalado.

Movió la cinta de la guitarra y sacó la cabeza para poder dejarla junto a la cama. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esa pequeña era lo único en su vida que le importaba, sólo por ella seguía adelante. Sus dedos se acercaron hasta la manita de la pequeña y ésta, pese a estar dormida, cogió con fuerza los dedos de su padre consiguiendo que Minato sonriera con mayor intensidad antes de apoyar su rostro sobre la pequeña cuna donde la había dormido y la observaba.

\- ¿Cómo puede no adorarte? – susurró Minato con una triste sonrisa – entiendo que no me quiera a mí, pero… ¿A ti? – se preguntó a sí mismo moviendo sus dedos y acariciando la manita de su hija.

Entre aquellas suaves caricias que Minato le ofrecía a su hija, entre sutiles besos en su frente y los lentos movimientos para arroparla mejor, se quedó dormido en mala posición, sentado en el sofá con la cabeza reposando sobre aquella cunita.

\- Minato – escuchó la voz de su compañero – Ey, Minato… vamos… deberías ir a la cama o cogerás frío aquí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Minato sintiendo su brazo dormido por la mala posición, pero viendo que su hija seguía cogida a sus dedos.

\- Las tres de la mañana. Vamos… estaréis mejor en la cama.

\- Sí. Tienes razón – sonrió Minato cogiendo a la pequeña con mucha delicadeza y caminando hacia la habitación.

Caminó a oscuras en aquella pequeña habitación de estudiantes y metió a la niña en la cama junto a él, abrazándola para impedir que pudiera caerse en caso de que se moviera. El despertador sonaría a las siete de la mañana para indicarle que debía prepararse para ir a clase, sin embargo y pese a que empezaba a las nueve, siempre se despertaba antes desde que su hija nació. Primero siempre tenía que cuidarla a ella pero no se arrepentía ni por un segundo el haberla tenido aunque sí con quién la tuvo.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era tener que dejar a esa pequeña siempre al cuidado de alguno de sus compañeros que no tuvieran clase a esas horas, tener que estar turnando a la pequeña y molestando a todos, aunque Kakashi y Rin parecían encantados, Minato sabía que, al fin y al cabo, era su responsabilidad y estaba metiendo a todos en ella.

En la gran mansión de las afueras de Tokio, Tajima leía el periódico mientras tomaba el café, toda una rutina para él pero que convertía aquel momento, en el punto de reunión familiar y mayor tranquilidad. Su esposa, a su lado, leía un libro dejándose envolver en aquella fragancia que tiraban las orquídeas que ella misma había plantado ese año alrededor de la gran mesa.

\- Llegan tarde – exclamó Tajima hacia su esposa, quien sonrió sin elevar la mirada de su libro, pero sí aprovechó para dar un sorbo a su té verde.

\- Son adolescentes, sería raro que llegasen puntuales – aclaró.

\- Me prometieron que se comportarían.

\- Y lo están haciendo, tan sólo son dos minutos tarde. Esperemos un poco más. El periodista todavía no ha llegado.

Tajima movió la pierna nervioso por la tardanza de sus hijos, sin embargo, sonrió al ver cómo aquellos dos adolescentes bajaban la gran escalera del salón y se reunían con ellos en el jardín.

\- Llegáis tarde – les aclaró bajo la sonrisa de su esposa.

\- Buenos días, papá – sonrió Izuna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Izuna siempre era un zalamero, un galán que sabía cómo capear el temporal de su padre, el ojito derecho de la familia. Madara, sin embargo, era más impulsivo y protector, más liberal y apasionado en todo lo que hacía.

\- Han sido dos minutos – aclaró Madara mirando el reloj – buenos días, padre.

\- Casi prefiero no saber lo que hacíais. Sentaos a desayunar, el periodista debe estar al caer.

\- Tanto jaleo sólo para una foto – espetó Madara algo molesto por tener que volver a posar para esas fotografías de la campaña política de su padre – todo sea por los beneficios de la libertad – sonrió haciendo sonreír también a su hermano.

Su padre quiso contestarles, pero al ver cómo su mayordomo traía al periodista tras él, decidió guardar silencio. Se puso en pie con rapidez dejando su café en la mesa junto al periódico e hizo una cordial reverencia. El periodista le imitó al ver cómo el resto de la familia imitaba también a Tajima.

\- Es un placer encontrarme hoy aquí, señor Uchiha, tienen una casa preciosa.

\- Muchas gracias. Siéntase como en su propia casa.

\- Tan sólo serán un par de fotografías, no quiero importunar mucho tiempo la tranquilidad y el bienestar de este desayuno en familia.

Tajima inclinó la cabeza en señal de una reverencia de agradecimiento por la cortesía de aquel periodista. El periodista aprovechó para sacar un par de fotos a ese desayuno familiar, demostrando la tranquilidad y la unión de aquella familia, aunque sus hijos acabaron tras su padre dándole un abrazo y abrazándole cariñosamente para que les sacasen la foto que su padre tanto deseaba.

Apenas el periodista tuvo lo que quería y se despidió para marcharse, ambos hermanos cogieron un par de bollos de la mesa y caminaron hacia el interior del edificio. Tenían que ir a la universidad y no querían demorarse más tiempo, tenían mucho que hacer.

\- ¿Ya os vais? Pero si es pronto – dijo su padre mirando el reloj.

\- Tenemos un asunto pendiente – le respondió su hijo mayor.

\- Quizá… ¿Matricularte en ciencias políticas? – le preguntó su padre intentando que Madara de una vez reaccionase e hiciera la carrera que él deseaba, pero Madara frunció el ceño primero y luego sonrió cansado de escuchar el mismo sermón.

\- Papá… ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, no me gustan las ciencias políticas, estudio criminología y me gusta. Además… era nuestro acuerdo, nos portamos bien, hacemos que tu campaña política vaya viento en popa y tú… nos das libertad.

\- Aprovechad la libertad – sonrió al final su padre – pero, por favor… no me hagáis sacaros de muchos líos. Sed prudentes.

\- No estamos en ningún lío… aún – susurró Izuna.

\- ¡_Dios mío_! – exclamó su padre ante la risa de su esposa - ¿En qué andáis ahora?

\- Estamos conociendo a un chico – le comentó Madara sin más.

\- ¿Los dos? – preguntó alarmado. Ambos hermanos se miraron un segundo a los ojos antes de volver la vista a su padre, sonreír y asentir - ¡Dios, dame fuerzas! – dijo su padre colocando los dedos en el puente de la nariz para intentar relajarse.

\- Papá… ya lo sabes… es mejor no conocer los detalles de nuestras relaciones sexuales – dijo Madara apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su padre, pero éste abrió los ojos y dejó caer las manos sobre los brazos de las sillas como si no se creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Su esposa simplemente sonreía ante aquellas conversaciones.

\- Es mejor que os vayáis ya, tienes razón… no quiero saber en qué andáis metidos. Pero, por favor… que no os pille ningún periodista.

\- Sí, papá… mancharía tu reputación. Tranquilo, tendremos mucho cuidado – aclaró Izuna apartando a su hermano de su padre. Parecía nervioso por querer irse ya a ver a ese chico.

Tajima cogió el periódico y trató de leer cuando sus hijos se marcharon, sin embargo, acabó dejando el periódico con un golpe seco encima de la mesa y se giró hacia su esposa que apartó por primera vez los ojos del libro.

\- ¿Por qué siempre se meten en líos? – preguntó Tajima.

\- Porque son adolescentes – sonrió su esposa.

\- ¿Han dicho un chico? ¿Crees que están conociendo a un par de chicos los dos a la vez? – su esposa le miró algo dudosa, pero Tajima cogió el periódico enrollándolo antes de dar un golpe contra la esquina de la mesa - ¿Por qué tienen la manía de compartirlo todo? – preguntó sabiendo que seguramente sería un solo chico.

\- Porque ya lo hacían desde niños – respondió su esposa – son buenos chicos, les han inculcado bien y no harán nada malo. Madara estudia para policía criminalístico, créeme… tiene una buena ética y tu hijo pequeño quiere ser periodista deportivo, es muy cariñoso, sólo… les gusta compartir las cosas… puede que incluso los chicos.

\- A su edad yo también soñaba con hacer un trío, pero no lo hice – confesó Tajima.

\- Todos los hombres pensáis en eso – susurró su esposa entre risas – sólo que tus hijos están acostumbrados y les gusta romper las normas. Nunca les han gustado las reglas, la sociedad les dice que deben vestir con traje y te vienen en vaqueros y americana – recordó su esposa la última barbacoa entre los socios de su esposo – la sociedad les dice que deben encontrar una pareja… y ellos montan un trío. Déjales… son jóvenes, idealistas y tienen una buena ética. ¿Preferirías que estuvieran siempre discutiendo?

\- No – dijo Tajima – me encanta que se lleven así de bien, pero… ¿Hasta los novios tienen que compartir?

\- Ya sabes cómo son… son buenos chicos. Deja que se diviertan y deseen cambiar los prejuicios del mundo. Sólo quieren un poco de libertad para ser ellos mismos.

\- Tu móvil sigue sonando – informó Kakashi al ver cómo Minato terminaba de darle la papilla a su hija.

\- Déjalo que suene – comentó tras ver cómo Ino se tragaba la última cucharada y él aprovechaba para llevarse el plato a la pila.

Rin aprovechó que la niña ya estaba despierta, vestida y comida, para llevársela al parque un rato a dar una vuelta, así los dos chicos podrían irse a clase. Minato buscaba desesperado las llaves del dormitorio entre las mantas y las bolsas de la pequeña mientras Kakashi le metía prisa para irse.

En cuanto encontró las llaves, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cogió el antiguo móvil que seguía vibrando en la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kakashi fue el que abrió, pero no pudo dar ni un paso fuera de allí al encontrarse a esos dos chicos al otro lado, uno de ellos con el móvil en la oreja llamando.

\- ¿Por qué no lo coges? – preguntó Madara a un absorto Minato con el móvil vibrando en la mano – vamos… estoy esperando – le dijo.

Minato abrió la tapa del móvil y respondió con serias dudas, pero Madara lejos de apartar el móvil de su oreja, contestó por él pese a tenerle enfrente.

\- Hoy a las cinco y cuarto en el aparcamiento de la universidad, arréglate, nos vamos a una exposición de arte – le aclaró Madara – y la próxima vez… coge antes el teléfono, podría ser una llamada importante.

Madara colgó el teléfono dejando absorto tanto a Kakashi como a Minato que estaba tras su compañero de habitación.

\- ¿Cómo…? – intentó hablar Minato.

\- ¿Sabemos dónde vives? Tenemos influencias, recursos y mucho dinero, es fácil descubrir dónde vives pagando a las personas adecuadas – aclaró Madara – tienes que cambiarte el móvil, he intentando mandarte whatsapp pero es tan viejo que no tienes.

\- Ya… no tengo app ni cosas de ésas – aclaró Minato enseñándole aquel móvil con tapa.

\- Apúntalo en la lista – le dijo Madara a su hermano – comprarle un móvil nuevo.

\- Un segundo – aclaró Kakashi cerrando la puerta y girándose a su compañero.

Los Uchiha se miraron unos segundos en un tenso silencio sin entender por qué aquel otro adolescente al que no conocían, les había cerrado la puerta en las narices para hablar con Minato a solas, pero aguardaron unos segundos a la espera que abrieran de nuevo la puerta.


	4. Chantajes

Capítulo 4: Chantajes.

No había dudado ni un segundo en cerrar aquella puerta frente a las narices de las dos personas más importantes del campus universitario, los hermanos Uchiha. Todos sabían que eran propensos a romper las normas, pero también sabían… que su padre les cubría, por lo que pocos intentaban sacar rumores sobre ellos pese a que algunos circulaban.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Son los Uchiha? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- No sé quienes son los Uchiha, pero creo que sí… el hombre con el que estaba ayer les llamó así – aclaró Minato.

\- Repito… ¿Estás loco? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No sabes quiénes son? ¿En serio? Hay rumores sobre ellos, pero la gente no se atreve a hablar mucho debido a que tienen miedo de su padre. Son hijos de un alto cargo político, están nadando en dinero, su padre les consiente todo al parecer y les cubre de las meteduras de pata para que no salgan a la luz y dañen su reputación.

\- Mejor para mí entonces, no saldrá a la luz nada de lo que ocurra entre nosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó aún más extrañado.

\- Ellos son los que me han contratado, en exclusividad. Ya te contaré lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Los dos? ¿Estás tirándote a los dos hermanos? – preguntó asombrado Kakashi.

\- Me pagan muy bien por ello, mejor que el resto de clientes que he tenido. Abre la puerta… no quiero que se enfaden por cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

\- No se enfadarán contigo, he sido yo quien les ha cerrado – le comentó Kakashi aunque abrió la puerta viendo la cara de asombro de aquellos dos hermanos.

\- ¿Habéis terminado de hablar? – preguntó Izuna extrañado - ¿Queréis que volvamos luego? – lo preguntó como si realmente le sentase mal que le hubieran cerrado la puerta.

\- Me voy a clase – dijo Minato sin más saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta con rapidez evitando que así pudieran ver algo en su cuarto que no deberían… cualquier cosa sobre su hija.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver cómo Minato cogía su mochila y salía del cuarto caminando por el pasillo. Kakashi sólo resopló al ver cómo aquellos dos hermanos se giraban y le seguían por el pasillo como si quisieran seguir hablando con él. Minato se giró de golpe hacia ellos y puso cada una de sus manos en el pecho de ambos.

\- ¿Qué creéis que hacéis? – preguntó Minato deteniéndoles.

Madara e Izuna se miraron sorprendidos de ver aquella reacción. Nadie antes les había llegado a hacer algo como eso. Detenerles y enfrentarles. Madara sonrió al ver el coraje de ese chico, le sorprendía la elección de su hermano, era un chico interesante.

\- Te acompañamos a clase – dijo Izuna como si fuera obvio.

\- No necesito guardaespaldas y tampoco que me controléis… sois exclusivos, os lo prometí. Sólo vosotros gozaréis de mi compañía. ¿Necesitáis algo más?

Los dos se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron viendo cómo Minato se marchaba confirmándoles que estaría en esa exposición a la hora establecida.

\- Me gusta – sonrió Madara – una buena elección.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – le remarcó Izuna – tiene algo especial.

\- Pero sigue escondiendo algo. Lo averiguaremos. Dejémosle que vaya a clase pero… no le perdamos mucho la pista.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a seguirle? Nos conoce y no nos dejará acercarnos a él.

\- He pagado a un par de chicos – comentó Madara – ellos nos irán pasando la información. Uno de su clase, un trabajador de la cafetería, el de la recepción de su residencia y… a uno de sus compañeros de aikido.

\- ¿Practica aikido?

\- Eso parece – sonrió Madara – estaremos informados de todo lo que haga. Vamos… acompáñame a un sitio, vamos a buscar unas fotografías. No tardaremos.

Minato entró a su primera clase, le tocaba anatomía y cuando vio un útero dibujado en la pizarra, deseó marcharse, sin embargo, algo le impulsó a quedarse allí, quizá por su estado tan extraño. Él… que había sido padre y madre a la vez sin que nadie allí lo supiera excepto Kakashi y Rin, que los médicos se habían sorprendido de ver su malformación genética y que ni él se explicaba todo aquello, estudiaba medicina buscando una respuesta a lo que le había ocurrido, al motivo para haberse quedado embarazado, sin éxito hasta entonces.

\- El útero es un órgano musculoso que se encuentra situado entre la vejiga y el recto, de dimensiones entre los siete y los nueve centímetros – comentó el profesor – durante un embarazo, éste órgano aumenta su tamaño y su peso hasta llegar casi a un kilo. El orificio uterino – señaló el profesor en la pizarra donde se situaba – sólo se abre durante los días fértiles para recibir a los espermatozoides.

Minato levantó la mano al instante consiguiendo que el profesor dejase su explicación y se centrase en él.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el profesor señalándole.

\- He leído en un artículo de la revista científica – explicó Minato para acreditar su información – que algunos hombres han nacido con deformaciones respecto al útero. ¿Es posible que un hombre pudiese llegar a tener un útero?

\- Durante el embarazo, cuando todo el cuerpo se está formando… sí, es posible que por una disfunción se pueda crear un útero, sin embargo, al completarse todo el organismo, ese útero simplemente sería un recipiente vacío, sin uso alguno.

\- ¿Y si funcionase por algún "milagro de la vida"? – intentó explicar sabiendo que no habría una explicación.

\- Hasta el momento… he leído sobre un par de casos, en ambos el útero no funcionaba y con una simple operación se extirpó el útero. No hay ningún caso documentado hasta la fecha de que un útero que por una malformación genética se crease en un cuerpo masculino… haya funcionado. Sí es cierto que hay un reciente estudio sobre trasplantes de útero, pero sólo va en relación para las personas que quieran cambiar de sexo.

Minato dio por finalizada su explicación, sabía que no sacaría nada más en claro del hecho de que su "_malformación_" sí hubiera funcionado. Prefirió no decir nada más, lo último que quería era ser el conejillo de indias de los científicos. Ya tuvo sus problemas en el hospital en el que le atendieron cuando dio a luz. El profesor volvió a su tarea, pero Minato levantó sutilmente su camiseta observando la cicatriz de la cesárea. Todo un infierno de parto… pero agradecía seguir allí para estar con su hija.

Estudiaba medicina sólo para saber qué había ocurrido aquella vez… necesitaba saber el motivo por el que se quedó embarazado, quería conocer su cuerpo y cómo funcionaba, quería y necesitaba entender lo que había pasado. Pero por mucho que estudiase libros y revistas científicas… nadie podía darle una respuesta. Quizá por eso estaba estudiando él por su cuenta. Su gran problema… ni siquiera era ése… sino que ningún médico le recetaba los anticonceptivos, se reían de él por ser un hombre, así que sólo podía recurrir sin receta a que Rin le sacase de la farmacia las pastillas del día después. Ella tenía razón. _¡No__ podía seguir así_! Pero no tenía más opción.

Tras una clase, dio otra y otra más… sus cinco primeras horas pasaron de un profesor a otro, tomando apuntes de una y otra asignatura. Por un momento, pensó en no ir a su entrenamiento de aikido. ¡_Quería dejarlo_! Y no porque no le gustase el deporte, sino por su entrenador. Sonrió… él no permitiría abandonar así como así y lo sabía. Estaba atrapado, siempre se sentía atrapado. Primero con el padre de su hija, luego con su entrenador, con los ricos y ahora con los Uchiha… siempre había alguien ahí dispuesto a aprovecharse de él y nunca veía una salida.

Minato caminó por el campus hacia el pabellón de deporte de Aikido. Al pasar cerca del dojo, se quedó sorprendido al ver a los dos Uchiha vestidos con el hakama de kendo y sus shinai apoyadas en el hombro. Se detuvo un segundo, nunca antes se había percatado en ellos, pero ahora que los conocía, no paraba de verlos por la universidad.

Ambos Uchiha sonrieron y elevaron la mano para saludarle, pero él, sonrojado a más no poder, aceleró el paso y continuó hacia su dojo agachando la mirada.

¿Estaban de coña? Nunca antes les había visto y ahora los veía hasta en la sopa. Era increíble que se los tuviera que cruzar en cualquier parte, era como si le estuvieran siguiendo aunque sabía que no podía ser verdad, vestían con el atuendo de kendo así que estaba claro que pertenecían al club.

Al entrar por la puerta del dojo, se quedó estático unos segundos. ¡_No había nadie_! Estaba seguro que hoy había entrenamiento. ¿Se había confundido de día quizá? Se acercó hasta la planilla y miró bien qué día era hoy… ¡_No se había confundido_! Hoy le tocaba aikido.

\- Tranquilo, Minato, todo está bien – sonrió Kabuto, su entrenador.

\- Pero… ¿Dónde están todos?

\- He anulado la clase.

\- Oh… entonces me voy – dijo Minato algo temeroso de aquel cambio en su horario, pero cuando quiso salir, Kabuto arrastró la puerta corredera y la cerró en sus narices.

\- No… creo que no me he explicado bien, la he anulado para quedarnos tú y yo solos.

\- Déjalo ya – dijo Minato enfadado – ya te dije que no volveré a hacerlo.

\- Claro que lo harás… porque tengo esas sugerentes fotografías tuyas dejándote follar por esos ricos, porque las sacaré a la luz si decides dejar lo nuestro – le chantajeó una vez más.

\- Me prometiste borrarlas si accedía a estar contigo una vez y ya lo hice.

\- He cambiado de opinión – sonrió – eres demasiado excitante para dejarte marchar así como así.

\- Se acabó – le repitió Minato esta vez con tono más duro.

\- Bien… pues despídete de tu carrera, al decano le gustarán mucho esas fotografías.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le amenazó Minato.

\- Déjame aclararte algo, encanto, aquí… soy yo el que decide cuándo acaba lo nuestro.

Kabuto se abalanzó sobre él sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Minato se removió en el suelo y gracias a su entrenamiento consiguió darse la vuelta y tratar de gatear hacia la puerta, sin embargo, sabía que no podía ganar a su entrenador pese a que llevase desde pequeño en aquel deporte, su profesor tenía más técnica que él.

\- Vamos… nos divertiremos – decía Kabuto desabrochando su pantalón y rasgando la camiseta del joven mientras Minato trataba de alcanzar la puerta y esquivar a su profesor, pero éste se colocó encima de él volviendo a retener sus muñecas.

El brazo de Minato se alargaba todo lo que podía, sus dedos intentaban alcanzar la rendija de la puerta para abrirla y gritar que le ayudasen pero no llegaba a ella, su profesor tiraba de sus piernas con fuerza tratando de alejarle de allí, arrastrándole por el tatami. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cerró los ojos al sentir el peso de Kabuto en su espalda, la lengua lasciva de él lamiendo su cuello. ¡_Estaba harto_! ¡_Estaba harto de que le chantajeasen con esas fotografías!_ ¡_Harto de que todos le quisieran sólo por el sexo_! ¿No había nadie decente en esa universidad? Casi iba a darse por rendido en el momento en que las manos de Kabuto entraron bajo su pantalón cuando la luz entró de lleno. Alguien había abierto la puerta y él… abrió los ojos encontrándose a las personas que menos esperaba encontrarse… los Uchiha.

Madara pegó una patada sin contemplación alguna a Kabuto y lo apartó de encima de Minato mientras Izuna le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Te lo dije – susurró Izuna hacia su hermano.

\- Odio cuando tienes razón en todo esto – le dijo dándole un billete, como si hubieran hecho una apuesta.

\- Ven aquí – susurró Izuna hacia Minato, tratando que se calmase, secándole aquella lágrima que se le había escapado - ¿Estás bien?

Quería decirle que sí, pero no era cierto. Su pantalón estaba abierto, su camiseta rasgada y movida, sus ojos mostraban miedo pero Madara, pese a ni siquiera mirarle, se puso en medio dejándole a su espalda.

\- Sácalo de aquí – dijo Madara – yo me encargo del resto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Se le van a quitar las ganas de tocar algo nuestro. Te aseguro que no volverá a chantajearle – sonrió Madara dando unos ligeros golpes de su shinai en su hombro, dando a intuir que iba a utilizar su espada de bambú.


	5. Decencia

Capítulo 5: Decencia

Minato no se movió del suelo. Miraba la mano de Izuna sin atreverse a cogerla. Todos eran iguales, todos jugaban con él, todos le acababan chantajeando de una u otra forma. Izuna, al ver que ese chico miraba la mano indeciso, fue él quien tomó su muñeca y le ayudó a ponerse en pie tratando de arreglarle la ropa antes de sacarlo de allí y dejarle tras la puerta.

\- Quédate aquí un momento – aclaró Izuna ayudándole a sentarse y apoyándole contra la pared del dojo – vuelvo enseguida.

Intentó reestablecer su respiración. Estaba alterado y no podía negar que también tenía un poco de miedo. Kabuto seguía teniendo en su poder esas fotografías, ésas con las que continuaría chantajeándole. Escuchó unos golpes tras la puerta, pero no se atrevió a abrirla. Pensó en recuperarse cuanto antes y marcharse de allí, en alejarse cuanto antes del peligro, pero no podía.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos todavía preso del miedo y la impotencia que había sentido. Elevó su mano hasta sus labios y los tapó tratando de acallar los sonidos que salían de su garganta. El silencio se hizo detrás de la puerta, segundos… minutos de silencio donde Minato dudó lo que estaría ocurriendo allí, sin embargo, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de sentir cómo alguien le abrazaba. Era cálido y dulce, un abrazo protector como los que hacía años no sentía… quizá nunca lo había sentido. Se agarró con fuerza a la camiseta de aquel chico escondiendo su rostro en la clavícula de éste, tratando así de acallar su llanto, mordiendo la camiseta intentando controlarse.

\- Vamos… desahógate – le insistió Izuna acariciando su cabello, dejando que mordiera la camiseta y se agarrase a ella con fuerza – no va a molestarte más. Te lo prometo.

\- Toma – escuchó la voz del hermano mayor – haz lo que quieras con ellas, aunque te recomendaría quemarlas y destruir esto – confirmó Madara enseñándole las fotografías junto a un pendrive donde estaban guardadas las copias digitales.

\- Dale un momento – susurró Izuna hacia su hermano.

Minato alzó la mirada para verlas, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta. Allí estaban las fotografías que tanto había buscado e intentado recuperar pero las cogió con dudas. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué le daban aquellas fotografías donde se le veía claramente teniendo sexo con esos ricos? ¿Por qué no le chantajeaban? ¿Por qué se lo estaban devolviendo?

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Minato – Me tenéis… podéis…

\- ¿Chantajearte? – preguntó Madara – sí… podríamos pero no queremos eso. Queremos tus servicios, te ganas nuestro dinero, es legal.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sois los únicos decentes del país o qué? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Algo así – sonrió Izuna – no queremos forzarte a nada, no ganamos nada con ello. Tú estarías incómodo, nosotros también, tú te negarías a hacer ciertas cosas y tratarías siempre de librarte de nosotros, queremos que quieras estar con nosotros voluntariamente, no por obligación. Haz lo que quieras con esas fotografías, son tuyas.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a chantajearme?

\- Porque me he quedado con otras fotografías muy sugerentes – sonrió Madara enseñándole las fotografías que acababa de sacarle a Kabuto desnudo y atado, fotografías muy subidas de tono.

\- Vaya – se sorprendió Minato – sois buenos…

\- Vamos… levántate y lávate la cara. Tenemos una exposición a la que ir – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Cómo… lo sabíais? – preguntó Minato agarrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Izuna para que le ayudase a levantarse.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Izuna algo confuso por aquella pregunta - ¿Lo de las fotos? ¿El chantaje? ¿Que se acostaba contigo?

\- ¿Me estáis siguiendo? – preguntó alarmado – espera… ¿Habéis pagado para que me sigan? – preguntó todavía más alarmado por la segunda opción. Al ver cómo Madara apartaba la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, supo que había acertado – Qué narices… no me gusta que me sigan.

\- Ya… pues da gracias que lo hiciéramos – dijo Madara al ver la escena de ahí dentro – no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Un chico al que le pagué me contó que hacías aikido y corrían rumores por ahí de que ese entrenador había abusado de otros alumnos suyos chantajeándoles con fotos. Sólo quería saber si te estaba haciendo algo y mira… acerté.

\- ¿Ahora eres policía?

\- Pues sí – sonrió Madara – bueno… estoy en ello, quiero serlo. Pero, ¿ves? Se me da bien esto de investigar.

\- Con dinero – se enfadó Minato – dejad de seguirme así, no quiero que la gente filtre información de mí.

\- Pararé lo del dinero si tú me prometes que nadie más te está chantajeando para obtener sexo de ti. ¿Hay alguien más con quien te acuestes por chantaje?

\- No – dijo Minato – sólo era él.

Madara pensó unos segundos, perdiéndose en la profunda mirada de ese chico. ¿Por qué seguía viendo tristeza en él? El investigador privado que Izuna había contratado había hecho un buen trabajo sobre ese chico, les había sacado hasta fotos de cuando se acostaba con Kabuto, lo tenían todo planeado para ir y ayudarle, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada… ¿Si no era Kabuto, quién o qué era lo que le tenía así? Tendría que volver a mirar todos los informes, quizá se había saltado algo.

\- Lo… lamento – dijo un Madara sonrojado, algo que hizo sonrojar aún más a un enfadado Minato al que el enfado se le fue al instante, no podía creerse que se estuviera disculpando. Ningún rico se había disculpado jamás con él.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Minato.

\- No pienso repetirlo – se quejó Madara haciendo reír a su hermano y consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa en Minato, la sonrisa más bella que jamás había visto en nadie, una sonrisa que hizo que él… el gran Madara Uchiha se sonrojara todavía más.

\- Gracias por ayudarme – le confesó Minato – quizá me he pasado un poco al enterarme que me siguen pero… de verdad que no me gusta nada que me persigan.

\- Prométeme contarme si alguien te chantajea y te quitaré toda la vigilancia – le dijo Madara tomando el rostro de ese chico entre sus manos.

\- Te lo prometo, no me acuesto con nadie más – dijo – sólo vosotros. Prometo decírtelo si alguien quiere pasarse conmigo.

\- Vale. Porque exclusivo… es exclusivo, sólo te queremos nosotros dos. Vamos a arreglarnos o llegaremos tarde. – endureció un poco el tono Madara, quizá porque no le gustaba aparentar ser sentimental, quizá porque no era lo suyo hacer pensar a los demás que podía tener corazón, pero Minato le había calado, eso hizo que el rubio sonriera.

\- Te acompaño – dijo con dulzura Izuna.

\- Gracias – susurró Minato hacia el menor.

Siempre se le había dado bien captar a la gente, era un don para él, quizá porque su padre jamás le dejaba salir de la casa, porque miraba desde las ventanas a las visitas, porque se divertía intentando captar cómo era una persona cuando la conocía entre su encierro, porque las veía en la televisión y jugaba a descubrir su carácter, ahora lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Madara sólo parecía serio, sólo parecía enojado con todos, pero en el fondo… adoraba a su hermano y hacía cualquier cosa por él, en el fondo… era el más sentimental de los dos pese a que también era el más juguetón, el más "_e__chado hacia delante_". Izuna, en cambio, era simplemente… un amor. Algo zalamero, pero dulce y tierno, preocupado por los de su alrededor y no le afectaba demostrarlo, quizá porque tenía a su hermano mayor protegiéndole siempre. Los dos eran… parecidos y a la vez… muy diferentes, pero los dos eran decentes, de eso no le cabía duda alguna. Izuna el cerebro y Madara el protector, una combinación peligrosa y a la vez… atrayente.

\- ¿Qué haréis cuando descubráis mi secreto? – susurró con tristeza para sí mismo Minato, viendo las espaldas de aquellos dos hombres que ya habían empezado a caminar y sonreían entre ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar en el padre de su hija, en los últimos años de su vida, en cómo su padre tenía razón… salir de su protección había sido lo peor. Un infierno en vida era lo que había vivido y ahora que estaba fuera… no quería entrar en otro con ellos.

Sus manos fueron a su vientre al instante, tocando con fuerza y casi tratando de proteger aquel órgano interno que le había hecho caer en el más absoluto de los infiernos. ¿Qué harían ellos cuando descubrieran que tenía un útero? Era un bicho raro… un monstruo como lo llamó el padre de su hija, una atrocidad, nadie podía quererle tal y como era.

\- ¿Estás bien para caminar o quieres que te coja en brazos? – sonrió Izuna consiguiendo sacar a Minato de su trance.

Miró un segundo la puerta cerrada del dojo, pensando en lo que le habrían hecho a Kabuto, aunque viendo las fotografías que habían sacado… se lo imaginaba atado, desnudo y con algún juguete sexual en su entrada, así que prefirió no abrir la puerta y por supuesto… no ayudarle. Sonrió al ver cómo aquellos dos sonreían frente a él y caminó hacia ellos.

¡_No, no iba a contárselo_! Ésa fue la decisión que tomó. No podía contarlo, no podía decirles nada de su pasado o acabarían tirándole a la basura, acabaría como al principio y necesitaba el dinero por su hija, por su familia… por su futuro. Le dolía tener que ser así con ellos, porque parecían decentes. Ni siquiera habían tratado de chantajearle pese a que podrían haberlo hecho. Ahora tenía una mala sensación por estar ocultándoles todo a esos dos chicos, pero sabía que cuando se enterasen… le repudiarían, como hacían todos.

\- Quiero pasar por casa primero a dejar estas fotografías – comentó Madara – no puedo darme el lujo de perderlas – sonreía haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

\- Oye… ¿Crees que es buena idea llevarla a la exposición? – preguntó Izuna en susurro – mírale… aún está afectado.

\- Si te digo la verdad… te dejé probarle primero porque tenías mucho entusiasmo por él y porque tú lo habías encontrado, pero me muero de ganas de estar con él, aun así… reconozco que quizá es precipitado hoy. Aún está temblando por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Sólo su compañía? ¿Te parece bien? Nada de forzar la situación.

\- Me portaré bien – aclaró Madara – no haré absolutamente nada, ni lo rozaré – sonrió – le daré tiempo para calmarse.

Izuna no pudo evitar fijarse en su hermano. Sabía que en el fondo, pese a que dijera todo aquello, también estaba preocupado por ese chico, sin embargo… algo en sus ojos le indicaba que no terminaba de creerse todo, seguía preocupándose por él, por su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Conozco esa mirada.

\- ¿Crees que es totalmente sincero? – preguntó Madara.

\- Le creo cuando habla acerca del sexo pero… creo que hay algo más que no nos cuenta. Aun así… pienso que no debes forzarle, todos tenemos nuestro pasado y lo sabes, puede que sea simplemente algo que no tenga relevancia con nosotros, algo que no nos afecte y prefiera mantenerlo oculto.

\- Respóndeme una cosa – preguntó Madara en susurro - ¿Por qué un chico inteligente como él y que quiere ser médico acaba prostituyéndose por dinero? He mirado su expediente académico… es buen estudiante, buen deportista, practica aikido, no se mete en líos pero está aquí… cayendo muy bajo sólo por dinero, dejándose hacer lo que sea con tal de dinero.

\- Está clara una cosa… no lo hace por gusto – sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Qué esconde para necesitar con tanta ansia el dinero? ¿Qué te obliga en la vida a hacer algo como esto?

\- Quizá su familia – dijo Izuna – yo lo haría por mi familia.

\- Eso es lo que me intriga y lo que quiero saber, quién es Minato, quién es su familia y por qué hace lo que hace.

\- Te importa de verdad – sonrió Izuna – me alegro haber acertado con la elección del candidato.

\- Cállate, no es cierto que me importe.

\- Nunca antes te habías molestado en preguntar por el resto con los que nos acostábamos, pero lo haces con él, te importa, a mí no puedes engañarme. Pero tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto.


	6. Exposición de arte

Capítulo 6: Exposición de arte

Mientras su hermano conducía en dirección a la exposición, Izuna miraba hacia atrás gracias al espejo retrovisor, observando a ese chico rubio que parecía más centrado en sus pensamientos que en cualquier otra cosa. No negaba que habían pensado en tener sexo con él a lo grande en aquella exposición, pero ante los últimos acontecimientos, ambos hermanos habían tenido que replantear todo lo que tenían previsto.

Izuna también pensaba en lo que ese chico ocultaba. Su hermano Madara, que quería ser policía y estaba acostumbrado a darle miles de vueltas a las cosas, estaba convencido de que ese chico escondía algo y últimamente… más después de lo que había ocurrido, Izuna suponía que su hermano llevaba razón.

Desde el volante, Madara también pensaba en ello, no era posible que un chico como ése, de buenas notas y que no se metía nunca en líos, pudiera estar simplemente… acostándose con ricos por dinero. Quizá sólo era un problema económico de la familia, aun así… su forma de comportarse en sociedad era diferente a la de cualquier otro estudiante y hoy quería comprobarlo en aquella exposición. Había algo en Minato que no le encajaba para nada con un estudiante normal.

La exposición se realizaba en la lujosa mansión de la familia Sarutobi. Era una de las pocas veces donde sus puertas se abrían para permitir el paso a la alta sociedad y disfrutar de sus obras de arte compradas o importadas, de sus famosos cuadros y esculturas. No era algo que a los Uchiha les llamase en sí la atención, pero Madara quería comprobar la gran duda que tenía, y esa apertura de puertas de la mansión le permitía demostrarlo.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Madara extendiendo su brazo hacia Minato.

Minato lo observó y luego reconoció la mansión. Nunca había pasado más allá del hall, pero era cierto que ese hombre había hecho negocios con su padre en el pasado. A Madara, no se le escaparon aquellos ojos que había colocado el rubio, seguramente porque había estado en esa mansión antes, quizá por sus propios negocios sexuales o en el pasado por algún otro tema.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta la entrada, donde la seguridad privada de la mansión y de la familia Sarutobi los detuvieron para pedir su invitación exclusiva. Los Uchiha sacaron la invitación y con una sonrisa del guardia, se les permitió la entrada. El hall era algo que Minato conocía muy bien, con sus blancas estatuas importadas de Grecia, con aquella fuente en mitad del pequeño patio con el ángel cupido en su cúspide, sin embargo, Izuna colocó su mano en la espalda y lo guió hacia una de las salas, abriéndole con cortesía la puerta.

Casi toda la alta sociedad estaba allí. Los hombres con sus elegantes trajes oscuros o blancos, las mujeres, con elegantes y largos vestidos, tan sólo las jóvenes parecían llevar algunos vestidos más cortos. Izuna miró a una de las mujeres del fondo que miraba hacia ellos, una chica de largo cabello rojizo y precioso vestido morado con rostro sorprendido.

\- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Izuna hacia su hermano.

\- Kushina Uzumaki – dijo Madara – pero no… no la conozco en persona.

\- Pues parece sorprendida.

Ambos Uchiha miraron a Minato un segundo, antes de ver cómo la chica sonreía, dejaba su copa de champán en una de las bandejas de los camareros y se acercaba con un precioso caminar hacia Minato.

\- Minato – sonrió la chica – qué alegría volver a verte, hacía años que no te veía en algo así. No esperaba encontrarte.

\- Kushina – sonrió de igual modo Minato haciendo una reverencia frente a ella y cogiendo su mano para besar el dorso con suavidad – es todo un placer encontrarte aquí.

\- Siempre tan caballeroso – se sonrojó la mujer - ¿Empezaste a estudiar medicina?

\- Sí, estoy en ello.

Madara carraspeó captando la atención de Minato al momento. Ni siquiera entendía cómo Minato podía conocer a alguien de la alta sociedad a menos… que se hubiera acostado con ella o le hubieran contratado para compañía en algún evento.

\- Mis disculpas – comentó Minato – son mis acompañantes, Madara e Izuna Uchiha. Esta bella mujer es Kushina Uzumaki, la hija del mayor empresario informático del país.

\- Es todo un honor conocerles – hizo una reverencia Kushina – he visto la campaña de su padre, un gran proyecto.

\- Sí, mi padre siempre ha tenido una labia especial – sonrió Madara.

\- Estoy convencida de ello, llegará lejos en política. Cuenta con mi voto – sonrió la muchacha. Disfrutad de la exposición.

Ambos Uchiha vieron cómo Kushina recogía una nueva copa de la bandeja de uno de los camareros y, tras una sonrisa hacia Minato, se marchaba para seguir observando los famosos cuadros y estatuas que recorrían los jardines y las estancias de la mansión. Madara le hizo una señal a su hermano para que siguiera a la chica y sacase algo de información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allí y así lo hizo. Con una sonrisa, Izuna cogió una copa y marchó tras la pelirroja.

\- Me han dicho que en la sala del ala norte hay una gran exposición de cuadros de Claude Monet, traídos de la misma Francia – sonrió Madara - ¿Te apetece que la veamos?

\- Será un placer – sonrió Minato agarrando el brazo de Madara y caminando a su lado hacia el ala norte.

\- ¿De qué conoces a la hija de los Uzumaki? – preguntó Madara con curiosidad.

\- De la infancia – sonrió Minato – una gran mujer.

\- Creo que le gustas.

\- No digas tonterías, yo no puedo gustarle a nadie – susurró Minato aquella última frase que hizo que Madara se paralizase y sus brazos se soltasen.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Madara confuso consiguiendo que Minato se girase con cierta sonrisa que denotaba una tristeza tras ella.

\- Porque mírame… sólo soy como una copia barata, aprendí protocolo, a comportarme en sociedad, aprendí todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre las costumbres de la alta sociedad pero… me siento como… un muñeco al que le han enseñado todo esto, un muñeco vacío al que sólo quieren por su compañía y porque sabe quedar bien en la sociedad. ¿Crees que la gente que me contrata lo hace porque me quiere? – sonrió Minato – lo hacen porque saben que no les dejaré en evidencia frente a los protocolos sociales y porque pueden tener sexo conmigo con sólo sacar unos billetes más de los bolsillos, nada más.

Madara quiso decirle que no era cierto, pero la verdad era que no podía. La primera vez que lo vieron, estaba con aquel hombre… que lo había utilizado precisamente para eso y sabía que no había sido el único. Quizá ellos tan sólo lo utilizaban por su físico y por el sexo, porque Izuna se había fijado en él, pero tenía razón en que no estaban en sí enamorados de él, no conocían nada sobre él excepto lo bueno que era en la cama.

\- Mierda – susurró Madara al ver cómo Minato seguía caminando hacia el ala norte para ver los cuadros de Monet.

Cogió una de las copas y, de un trago, la vació. Necesitaba algo fuerte para poder continuar con aquello, porque ahora mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa faceta nueva que Minato le enseñaba. Cuando llegó al ala norte, Minato estaba hablando en un perfecto francés con una pareja que explicaba los finos trazos del artista, sus obras y su vida. Izuna le sorprendió entonces.

\- No te vas a creer lo que he descubierto – sonrió Izuna.

\- No es un chico pobre, ¿verdad? – preguntó Madara sacando un asombro de Izuna.

\- Para nada. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por su fluido francés. Aún recuerdo que papá nos obligaba a aprenderlo en clases particulares sólo por protocolos sociales. Mira la fluidez con la que lo habla, ese chico ha tenido clases particulares de francés.

\- ¿De qué te suenan los Namikaze? – preguntó Izuna hacia su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿La farmacéutica? – preguntó asombrado Madara – farmacéuticas Namikaze, creo que ahora tienen otro nombre… no lo recuerdo, otra familia se apoderó de su empresa por tecnicismos legales de algo, fue un escándalo en toda la sociedad, los Namikaze lo perdieron todo – susurró Madara y al mirar a Minato, todo encajó – ohhh – sonrió - ¿Minato Namikaze? Joder, su familia tenía incluso más dinero que nosotros.

\- La familia Namikaze se arruinó tras aquel suceso. No sé mucho sobre los detalles pero… ese chico… es el hijo menor de Jiro Namikaze.

\- Toda la familia Namikaze desapareció tras aquel asunto – susurró Madara – no esperaba encontrarme a uno tan cerca.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron y se giraron hacia donde debía estar Minato, pero éste… había desaparecido del ala. Lo buscaron por la sala, pero tan sólo Izuna lo observó desde una de las ventanas en el jardín interior, mirando una hermosa fuente con figuras de sirenas. Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a buscar las escaleras para bajar y unirse a él.

\- Una fuente preciosa, ¿no crees? – preguntó un hombre a su espalda, un hombre que creó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Minato.

\- Me recuerda a una que ya vi – susurró Minato.

\- Ya… ¿La de tu casa? – preguntó Tobirama Senju sentándose en el bordillo de la gran fuente y observando a Minato de pie junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Tobirama?

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti, pero siempre te niegas – sonrió – lo que no entiendo es el motivo. Te acuestas con otros ricos… pero nunca me aceptas a mí.

\- No quiero nada que ver con la familia Senju – dijo Minato sonriéndole de una manera fingida.

\- Siempre fuiste atrayente, no te lo puedo negar. Vamos… acepta mi oferta y te daré lo que quieres.

Tobirama se levantó de la fuente rodeando la figura de Minato, recorriendo su cuerpo con su mirada y cogiendo entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones rubios de aquel cabello antes de olerlo y besarlo, pero Minato movió la cabeza apartando su cabello, haciendo que recorrieran aquellos dedos hasta abandonarlos.

\- No, Tobirama – dijo Minato – no voy a convertirme en tu amante. Creo que deberías volver con tu futura esposa, te está buscando – sonrió Minato al ver cómo una mujer de largo cabello rubio buscaba con desesperación a su futuro esposo entre los carriles del jardín.

\- Claro… es mejor para ti seguir siendo la puta de los ricos – sonrió Tobirama – piensa bien mi oferta, Minato, te juegas mucho. Por cierto… ¿Cómo está tu padre? – sonrió Tobirama mientras se iba por el pasillo del jardín.

Los puños de Minato se apretaron con fuerza, quería ir allí y golpearle, quería y podía… estudiaba artes marciales y podía destrozarle en un segundo, sin embargo… se quedó paralizado pensando en las consecuencias, no saldría nada bueno de golpear a Tobirama Senju.

\- Ey… cálmate – escuchó a Madara a su espalda que acariciaba con sus dedos los brazos de Minato y bajaban hacia sus manos, abriéndolas y acariciando las palmas de sus manos tratando de relajarle – déjale… te meterás en líos si le haces algo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Minato – maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con ese tipo? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sólo es… un viejo conocido – aclaró Minato – pero tranquilo… estoy en exclusivo con vosotros.

\- Lo sé, confío en ti – sonrió Madara, más ahora que sabía que era un Namikaze y los Namikaze eran famosos por no faltar nunca a su palabra.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Madara podía sentir la calidez de la respiración del moreno sobre su rostro. No negaba que quería besar a ese rubio, pero en parte… sabía que venía de una situación traumática desde lo de su entrenador, seguramente sólo estaba haciendo eso por obligación, porque sabía que le habían contratado para que les acompañase y por sexo. Fue Izuna quien cogió la cintura de Minato y lo empujó hasta que la espalda del rubio tocó el pecho del menor de los Uchiha.

\- Ey… tranquilízate, ¿vale?

\- Pero… ¿No era lo que queríais? – preguntó extrañado Minato al no entender el motivo por el que rehusaban su beso.

\- Me muero por besarte – le dijo Madara – pero no hoy.

\- ¿Es por lo de Kabuto? – preguntó Minato - ¿Estáis así por eso? Vamos… estoy bien.

\- Vamos a pagarte igual, Minato – dijo Izuna – nos has acompañado.

\- No, no lo entendéis, no quiero vuestro dinero de esta forma – les aclaró a los dos – se supone que pagáis por un servicio mío y no quiero vuestro dinero si no habéis recibido el servicio.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron y es que ese chico era terco y cabezón. No sabían qué hacer en ese instante. Querían que se relajase, que no pensase en lo que Kabuto había tratado de hacerle, pero por otro lado… sentían que él tenía razón, no quería dinero sin haber hecho "su trabajo", era un chico con honor al fin y al cabo.

\- Joder – susurró Madara – lo pones muy difícil siempre, me haces pensar demasiado – le aclaró a Minato pese a sonreír – hay una estancia en esta mansión… mi padre conoce a Sarutobi y me dio acceso a ella, tengo aquí la llave – dijo enseñándosela – vamos a pringarnos un poco – le aclaró con una sonrisa.

\- Vale – dijo Minato – vosotros pagáis, vosotros decidís.


	7. Pringarse

Capítulo 7: Pringarse

Izuna se negaba a soltar la suave mano de Minato. Quizá no se había percatado antes, pero ahora que sabía que venía de una familia adinerada, se fijaba en esa mano… con una suavidad que denotaba que no había trabajado duro, no tenía callos, no era rasposa, era la mano de alguien a quien habían cuidado bien, eran como las suyas, las manos de un estudiante que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer grandes cosas con ellas y no se habían dañado.

No sabían si explicarle realmente lo que había descubierto de él o no, pero al ver que Madara mantenía el silencio, él pensó que sería lo mejor. Podrían hablarlo después con tranquilidad e investigar qué ocurrió con la gran empresa Namikaze y toda su familia.

Subieron las escaleras circulares de la gran torre y entonces, llegaron a la puerta de madera maciza. Izuna sacó la llave de la zapatilla donde la tenía y abrió permitiéndole a ese rubio pasar primero. Se quedó absorto al ver los cuadros y la cantidad de pinturas, era un estudio particular de arte. Seguramente era un rincón de tranquilidad para el dueño de la mansión, el sitio donde podía relajarse y pintar, crear algo de arte, hacer lo que le gustaba.

Tan sólo escuchó el ruido de la gran puerta cerrándose y el chasquido de la llave cuando se cerraba la cerradura.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, centrándose en aquel cálido aliento que chocaba contra sus mejillas llenándole de placer y excitación. Aquel joven de oscuros ojos y tez blanquecina, de arrogante carácter, pero con una lujuria que jamás había presenciado en nadie.

Suspiró una vez y una segunda, elevando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de aquellos labios que rozaban los suyos y se marchaban rozando la punta de su nariz jugando con él, jugando con sus sensaciones, con sus ganas brutales por besarle y sentirle. Quería gritarle que le besase, quería suplicarle que dejase aquel maldito juego y poseyera sus labios con pasión, pero no podía, no podía porque en parte le gustaba aquel juego.

El moreno sonrió triunfante al ver cómo ese chiquillo rubio respiraba entrecortado motivado por la excitación, movido por el deseo carnal.

Suspiró aún con mayor intensidad cuando sintió aquellas manos acariciar su cintura, pasando sus dedos desde un lateral hacia su espalda, acariciándola para pasar al otro lado de la cintura. Minato giró el rostro sin abrir los ojos, siguiendo el aroma y la respiración de aquel hombre hasta que sus labios se unieron con fuerza y fogosidad.

Madara mordisqueó con sensualidad el labio inferior del rubio, sonriendo al segundo siguiente por el leve suspiro que había dejado escapar al sentir aquel juego que tanto le gustaba al moreno. Minato sonrió levemente antes de lanzarse una vez más y juntar sus labios con una pasión irracional, sin embargo, una mano cogió su barbilla con cierta presión y le giró la cabeza separándole de Madara para besarle sensualmente.

Sabía a quién pertenecían aquellos labios sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Madara era juguetón, pero Izuna… ese chico era pura sensualidad. Sus besos eran pasionales y a la vez tranquilos, disfrutando, dejando que la persona se enamorase de ellos, de su sabor, de sus movimientos lentos y tortuosos.

Un suspiro aún más profundo salió de la garganta de Minato al sentir que era ese chico tan sumamente pasional y sentimental. Su corazón sólo podía latir a mil por hora por aquellos hermanos, uno juguetón y fogoso, el otro sensual y dulce, era complicado no amarles a ambos, era complicado no enamorarse y sobre todo… era complicado elegir… pero él no tenía que hacerlo.

Elevó sus manos hacia la nuca de Izuna y le atrapó consiguiendo así profundizar el beso, pasando la dulzura a la pasión, sin embargo, alguien le separó. Madara, colocando las manos en su cintura le giró hacia él atrapando sus labios con mayor fogosidad mientras sentía cómo Izuna bajaba sus pantalones y los apartaba por el suelo.

Minato sintió cómo el brazo de Madara se aprisionaba más a su cintura, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo justo antes de notar las manos de Izuna en sus nalgas, abriéndolas ligeramente para meter la cabeza entre ellas. Un gemido se ahogó en la boca del mayor y pese al sonrojo que se colocó en las mejillas del rubio, Madara se negó a soltarle, evitando así que pudiera quejarse de cómo su hermano lubricaba a ese chico e introducía lentamente sus dedos en él.

Vergüenza, eso era lo que sentía Minato en aquel instante, una vergüenza absoluta al estar con esos dos hermanos que no parecían tenerla. Con ellos nunca sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría, quién sería el que estaría ese día en concreto con él o puede… que hasta ambos, aún eran un misterio para él.

\- Coge uno de esos botes, Izuna – comentó Madara hacia un pequeño tubo cerrado de pintura – le ayudará a estar dilatado.

Izuna sonrió antes de tomar el tubo circular y empezar a introducirlo con suavidad en la entrada de Minato, observando los gestos del rubio para evitar hacerle daño. Observando Madara cómo su hermano se esmeraba con ese chico, aprovechó para cogerle por la cintura y elevarle hasta una de las mesas cercanas, tumbando su espalda en ella y dejando que las pinturas que estaban a su alrededor se derramasen. A ninguno les importó pese a estar pringándose de diferentes colores gracias a los botes que se habían tumbado.

Los besos se detuvieron durante unos segundos, dando paso a las risas de los tres, mirándose entre ellos llenos de pintura hasta que Minato deslizó su dedo índice por la punta de la nariz de Izuna, llenándole de pintura y haciendo sonreír al moreno. El mayor les observó divertirse, la sonrisa de su hermano era algo que siempre le había motivado, le gustaba ver feliz a su hermano, pero ver la sonrisa de Minato hizo que algo se desbocase en su interior. Una gran parte de él se sentía atraído por ese rubio de esbeltos ojos azules e hipnotizantes movimientos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con complicidad, sabiendo perfectamente que pese a no haber tenido planeado que aquello ocurriera ese día, en parte, no podían negar que si no hubiera sido por la situación con Kabuto, no se lo habrían pensado dos veces. Madara parecía completamente desesperado por probar a ese chico, mordiendo con seducción sus labios, sonriendo y succionando en algunas ocasiones su cuello o el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

Izuna al ver cómo su hermano disfrutaba masajeando el miembro de Minato bajo los pantalones a la vez que le besaba, empezó a jugar él mismo con su propio miembro, introduciendo los dedos de la otra mano en su boca y lubricando su entrada. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Madara, quien le observó sorprendido antes de que Minato también se percatase de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Madara hacia su hermano.

\- En un sándwich – sonrió el menor.

\- ¿Vas en serio?

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Minato sorprendido interrumpiendo a ambos hermanos.

\- Quiere que se la metas mientras yo te la meto a ti – dijo Madara sin vergüenza alguna, sin siquiera medir sus palabras o suavizarlas.

Minato se sorprendió también, normalmente no le pedían precisamente a él que ocupase dicha posición, aunque entendía que algunos ricos tenían sus propios morbos que les excitaban.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Izuna mirando atentamente el miembro erecto de Minato – Creo que estará bien.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – preguntó Madara hacia un absorto Minato quien no podía apartar sus ojos de Izuna.

\- No – dijo al final – no tengo ningún problema. Ya lo dije… vosotros pagáis, vosotros decidís.

La sonrisa de ambos se hizo presente al instante, sabiendo que habían encontrado todo un diamante en bruto con ese chico. No se resistía a ninguna idea y más ahora desde que se daba cuenta de que ellos velaban por él, por su seguridad tanto física como económica. No tenía nada de lo que huir. Ellos no eran como Kabuto del que siempre trataría de alejarse, no… para Minato, aquellos chicos eran más… empezaban a ser mucho más que simples clientes o amantes, empezaba a cogerles cierto cariño y a disfrutar con sus juegos. Quizá era raro sentirse atraído por ambos, sentir que no podía elegir a uno de ellos, porque ambos tenían su encanto personal.

\- Sois los hermanos más raros que he conocido nunca – dijo Minato con una sonrisa – pero no puedo negar que me entretienen vuestros juegos.

\- No has visto nada – comentó Madara con una sonrisa, observando cómo su hermano se mantenía aún ocupado masturbándose y preparándose – Vamos, cambiemos el lugar.

Madara le tendió la mano a Minato, quien la tomó al instante dejándose ayudar a levantarse de la mesa y ceder el lugar a Izuna. Las manos del mayor se colocaron una vez más sobre el miembro del rubio, masajeándole hasta conseguir escuchar sus leves jadeos, hasta notar cómo su cabeza se recostaba hacia atrás apoyándose en su hombro, dejándose llevar por el placer a la vez que pasaba sus manos hacia atrás y las enredaba en el cuello de Madara. Aquella visión sólo hacía que Izuna se excitase aún más, viendo a ambos frente a él disfrutando de sus caricias, escuchando a ese rubio tratar de contener leves gemidos hasta que él mismo empezó a dejar escapar algunos ruidos también movido por el placer que se proporcionaba.

Fue Madara quien colocó el erecto miembro de Minato en la entrada de su hermano y, abriendo ligeramente las nalgas de Izuna, le susurró a ese rubio que empujase con suavidad, introduciéndose así con delicadeza en la entrada del menor de los morenos. Izuna aumentó la velocidad entonces de su mano, moviendo con mayor frenesí su miembro para buscar el placer, dejando que ese rubio se hundiera en él mientras Madara apoyaba su mano en la espalda llena de pintura de Minato para indicarle que se recostase sobre su hermano, buscando también él la entrada del rubio. Se emocionaba tan sólo con pensar que por fin le tendría y, sin dilación alguna, empezó a introducirse en él.

Notar la calidez a medida que avanzaba, era algo indescriptible para él. La había sentido otras veces, pero por algún motivo, esa vez era diferente, Minato era diferente, quizá porque le importaba más de lo que le había importado cualquier otro y escuchar cómo gemía y maldecía entre susurros al encontrarse en mitad de ambos, le excitaba todavía más.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó Madara a Minato.

\- Sí – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas a moverte? – le preguntó Izuna.

\- No sé si puedo moverme con tu hermano detrás – sonrió Minato.

\- Yo te ayudo entonces – le susurró con sensualidad Madara a su oído, deslizando sus manos por sus muslos hasta coger su pelvis y moverle ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante, moviéndose también él en su interior.

Sentir cómo a la vez que la metía, también se movían en su interior, fue una sensación que jamás esperó experimentar, pero le gustaba. Tan sólo sentía placer y no parecía que Izuna le hiciera ascos, de hecho, sonrió antes de posar su mano sobre la nuca del rubio y atraer su rostro para besarle con pasión, dejando que su hermano pudiera moverse con libertad en el cuerpo de Minato, disfrutando de aquel fogoso beso de ambos mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Los tres disfrutaron de aquel momento, llenándose todavía el cuerpo con la pintura que estaba sobre la mesa, dejándose llevar por los intensos jadeos de los tres, por las órdenes que Madara a veces soltaba tanto a su hermano para que abriera más las piernas, como para Minato, a quien le pedía que moviera su cintura tal y como a él le gustaba. Minato fue el primero en eyacular sobre el cuerpo de Izuna, sin poder aguantar más aquella doble penetración que llevaba. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos prácticamente se fueron con segundos de diferencia.

Al salir los unos de los otros, se tomaron unos segundos para reponerse antes de decidir ir a la ducha. Tenían que quitarse toda aquella pintura con la que se habían embadurnado. Cuando Minato e Izuna caminaron hacia el baño, Madara sonrió a sus espaldas, admitía que su hermano tenía buen gusto y en parte… empezaba a tener cierto sentimiento de protección y excitación con ese rubio, un sentimiento que no había tenido por ningún otro de sus amantes.

\- Elegiste bien, hermanito – susurró Madara antes de seguir a ambos.


	8. Secretos

Capítulo 8: Secretos.

Su pierna se movía con nerviosismo, algo que no pasaba inadvertido ni para su hermano ni para su padre, quien trataba de leer el periódico en un relajante desayuno, o al menos… eso debería ser, porque no podía dejar de mirar la pierna impaciente de Madara.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de algo? – preguntó su padre – te veo nervioso.

Madara le miró con cierto sigilo y entonces, dejó de mover la pierna y echó su cuerpo hacia delante como si así pudiera acercarse algo más a su padre. Éste sólo dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa junto a su taza de café.

\- Estaba pensando… cómo un chico de buena familia, bien educado, gran estudiante y deportista, un chico que ha podido tenerlo todo en la vida… puede acabar cometiendo locuras por dinero.

\- Depende – dijo su padre – depende lo que haya vivido. ¿Es joven?

\- Sí – dijo Madara – y muy inteligente.

\- Me lo imagino para que os llame la atención – sonrió su padre – puede que no haya tenido una buena vida.

\- Pongamos un hipotético caso… imagínate por un instante que cayésemos en desgracia y nos quedásemos sin dinero.

\- Ajá – escuchó su padre atentamente.

\- ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por dinero?

\- Quizá no me importaría mucho el dinero si estuviera solo – dijo su padre – pero si tuviera una familia que mantener y quisiera darles lo mejor… haría todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

\- Por la familia – dijo Madara sonriendo – me imaginaba eso desde el principio, pero quería asegurarme. Oye, papá… ¿Conociste a la familia Namikaze? Ésa que tenía una empresa farmacéutica.

\- Algo – intentó recordar su padre – traté de hacer un negocio con ellos, pero no salió muy bien. Jiro Namikaze siempre ha sido un hombre muy tozudo. ¿Por qué te interesa ahora el tema de los Namikaze?

\- Un compañero de clase estaba hablando sobre lo que ocurrió con su empresa – se apresuró a decir Izuna para evitar levantar sospechas por ahora.

\- Nadie sabe muy bien qué ocurrió con su empresa, aunque sí se sabe que la compró o al menos… las acciones las tiene otra familia, ni siquiera recuerdo quiénes. Una vez Jiro rechazó el negocio que tenía en mente, yo me desvinculé de todo el asunto de su familia, no quise enterarme de mucho, no me afectaba en mi carrera política.

\- Es raro en ti rendirte ante un negocio productivo – sonrió Madara hacia su padre.

\- Era un hombre muy terco – aseguró el Uchiha – quizá hasta más que un Uchiha. Ahora si me disculpáis… tengo que irme a trabajar, las elecciones no se ganan solas – sonrió su padre terminando el café de un sorbo antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose unos segundos hasta que, al unísono, se despidieron de su padre y le vieron colocarse la chaqueta para irse. No fue hasta que escuchó el rugir del coche fuera cuando Madara habló de nuevo, esta vez hacia su madre que tejía unas cortinas con gran dulzura.

\- ¿Qué clase de negocio quería hacer con los Namikaze?

\- Quería desposar a uno de vosotros con uno de los tres hijos de Jiro, pero al parecer… Jiro se negó en rotundo. Tajima piensa que era por asuntos políticos, yo creo más bien que había algo tras esa decisión. El hijo mayor de los Namikaze acabó casándose con una Uzumaki y el pequeño… bueno… nadie sabe mucho acerca del hijo pequeño. Nunca le dejaba salir de la casa excepto para ir al instituto privado ese al que asistía. Era muy protector con su hijo pequeño.

\- ¿Y el mediano? – preguntó Izuna.

\- Falleció en un accidente de tráfico unas semanas antes de perder la empresa. O eso escuché.

Madara resopló antes de apoyar la espalda contra la silla. Estaba claro que Minato escondía muchas cosas y apenas estaban rascando la superficie de todo el problema, pero él seguía preocupado por los motivos que podían llevar a un chico de buena familia y con una gran virtud para los idiomas, los estudios y el deporte… a prostituirse como lo hacía. Más cuando se supone que era el protegido de su padre… si es que su madre decía la verdad con aquello.

Cansancio era lo único que sentía en ese momento y, sin embargo, seguía caminando con rapidez deseoso de volver finalmente a casa y estar con su hija. Odiaba estar separado de ella pero no podía evitarlo. Se le rompía el corazón cuando debía dejarla con sus compañeros y volvía a latir solamente cuando veía su sonrisa.

Al abrir la puerta, la pequeña, que se encontraba comiendo junto a Rin, se apresuró a sonreír y mover sus brazos hacia Minato pidiéndole que la cogiera en brazos. Rin sonrió al ver cómo esa niña tan sólo deseaba estar con su padre, pero era típico de la edad, los nueve meses era una edad ideal donde empezaban a reconocer a las personas, donde comenzaban a dar sus primeros pasos, a decir sus primeras palabras y cuando echaban más en falta el calor de sus madres.

\- Papá – sonreía la niña en busca de su padre, quien enseguida la cogió en brazos sonriendo igual que ella hacía.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña? ¿Comías con la tía Rin? – preguntó Minato con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

\- Se ha portado muy bien, como siempre.

\- Podemos estar seguros que no ha salido al bastardo de su padre – sonrió Kakashi – desde luego ha sacado tus rasgos, rubia y con ojos azules.

\- Espero que más adelante no le cambie el carácter al de su padre – comentó Minato depositando un suave beso en la frente de la pequeña.

\- Ese tipo nunca la ha criado, ni siquiera ha venido a verla. No debería sacar su carácter, sino el tuyo que eres quien la educas. ¿Cómo ha ido la fiesta?

\- Un aburrimiento – dijo Minato – ya tenía ganas de volver a casa con mi pequeña – sonreía Minato mientras mecía a la pequeña.

Kakashi se levantó del sillón donde veía el partido y se dirigió a la cocina para echarle un ojo a la cazuela donde se estaba preparando la sopa. Al regresar hacia el sillón, algo captó su atención y se detuvo al lado de Minato, moviendo su mano hacia la oreja del rubio y tocando tras ella. Minato reaccionó enseguida apartando levemente su rostro y mirando extrañado a un Kakashi que se observaba los dedos.

\- ¿Esto es pintura? – preguntó sorprendido y con una sonrisa - ¿Se puede saber dónde has ido?

\- A una exposición de arte.

\- Sabes que los cuadros se observan y no hay que tocarlos, ¿no? O es que acaso… ¿Estabas pintando?

\- Algo así – susurró Minato con una sonrisa, dejando que Kakashi se imaginase el resto.

\- Vale… no quiero saber nada de tu trabajo, pero deberías irte a la ducha.

\- Sí, creo que debería ducharme mejor ahora que estoy ya en casa.

Minato trató de que su hija le soltase, aunque era casi una misión imposible lograrlo. Tan sólo cuando Kakashi le enseñó el yogurt, fue capaz la niña de soltar el cuello de su padre para agarrarse al de su compañero de habitación con una gran sonrisa. Ino siempre quería comer los yogures.

En cuanto Kakashi la tuvo en sus brazos, le indicó a Minato que se marchase con rapidez hacia la ducha mientras la mantenía entretenida. Al entrar al aseo, se miró en el espejo y apartó ligeramente su oreja para ver parte de pintura allí. No pudo evitar sonreír, le habían llenado de pintura pero bien. Cogió uno de los botes del estante y lo abrió tomándose una de las pastillas.

Sabía perfectamente que no era nada saludable tomarse esas pastillas en la forma en que lo hacía, su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse con el choque hormonal que estaba metiendo, pero no tenía más opción que continuar con esas píldoras.

Tras ducharse, salió con su pijama puesto y se sentó frente a su hija observando cómo pedía otro yogurt aunque Minato trató de hacerle entender que no podía comerse otro. Para la pequeña Ino, tan sólo eran palabras que no terminaba de entender, pero seguía enfurruñada deseando un segundo yogurt. Sin embargo, pronto se le pasó el mosqueo cuando Minato la cogió en brazos y la recostó sobre su pecho, meciéndola con suavidad para que se durmiera mientras él tarareaba una canción.

Tardó casi veinte minutos en que Ino se durmiera, pero una vez lo hizo, la cogió en brazos y la llevó consigo a la cama. Tenía en mente que debía ir a visitar a su padre, pero era algo que en parte… trataba de evitar. Odiaba saber que debía ir solo, que no podía presentarle a su nieta por los ataques de ansiedad que sufría tan siquiera con nombrarla. No podía hacerse a la idea de esa nueva vida que les tocaba vivir y era algo que Minato lamentaba. Se sentía completamente solo, tirando de toda la familia por su cuenta.

El timbre sonó incesantemente, una y otra vez, sacando de su sueño a Minato y sobre todo… a Ino que empezó a llorar al ser molestada por aquel ruido. Ante tal molestia, Minato tomó a su hija en brazos moviéndola en un intento por silenciarla mientras iba hacia la puerta, su sorpresa fue encontrarse a esos dos Uchihas tras su puerta, ambos con una sonrisa que se desdibujó al ver a la niña en sus brazos.

Un segundo fue lo que tardó Minato en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que tenía un problema, el tiempo justo que les costó a los Uchiha mirar sorprendidos a esa pequeña en sus brazos tras perder su sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquello y Minato simplemente… resopló. Ni siquiera había pensado que esos dos irían a su casa un sábado tan de mañana.

\- Vaya incómodo silencio – pronunció Minato sacando de su desconcierto a esos dos - ¿Queréis pasar o algo? Mi compañero pasa los fines de semana con su familia.

\- Nosotros veníamos a… - intentó decir Izuna.

\- A invitarte a desayunar fuera pero ya vemos que no podrá ser – terminó Madara la frase – quizá mejor en tu habitación.

\- Vale… dejemos los formalismos, por favor… sed directos, es mejor así.

\- ¿Es tu hija? – preguntó al final Madara con total naturalidad ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermano por lo directo y lo poco que había suavizado aquella frase.

\- Sí – respondió Minato sin más.

\- No sabíamos que tenías una hija – comentó Izuna tratando de suavizar el golpe.

\- Ya… no es algo que les cuente a mis clientes, suele echarles para atrás y necesito el dinero. Lo siento de verdad… pero los fines de semana me es imposible hacer planes a menos que encuentre una canguro.

\- No pasa nada, desayunar en casa tampoco está mal, pediré algo – dijo Izuna sacando su teléfono mientras apartaba con suavidad a Minato y entraba en la casa.

\- No te olvides de pedir los encurtidos – sonrió Madara pasando al interior de la habitación también.

Izuna chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló como si hubiera caído en que debía pedirlos también. Para el asombro de Minato, se quedó allí estático observando cómo esos dos se apoderaban de su pequeño apartamento de estudiante, sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras Izuna pedía el arroz, los encurtidos, la sopa y el pescado a la plancha, típico desayuno japonés.

\- Perdona… ¿Tú quieres algo en concreto? – preguntó Izuna hacia Minato, quien simplemente, sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él - ¿Qué come la enana esa?

\- Leche con cereales en polvo en el biberón – le dijo Minato – pero yo lo prepararé. Y para mí… tortilla.

\- Tortilla, de acuerdo.

Por una parte, Minato se sentía cómodo en ese momento al ver cómo habían reaccionado a su primera impresión, la cosa cambiaría cuando le preguntasen por la madre… por su pasado… no quería tener que contarles que esa niña había crecido en sus entrañas por una malformación. Seguramente… ahí es cuando echarían a correr definitivamente.


	9. Descubierto

Capítulo 9: Descubierto

Ambos seguían mirando a la niña pese a seguir con el desayuno. Minato también les observaba sabiendo que tendrían muchas preguntas respecto a este aspecto de su vida. Pese al tenso silencio del desayuno, Ino no parecía percatarse y continuaba con su biberón.

\- ¿Vais a preguntar algo? – preguntó Minato hacia esos dos chicos que seguían mirando a Ino.

\- ¿Sólo toma biberones? – preguntó Izuna pese al codazo esta vez de su hermano.

\- Papillas también, suelo hacerle papillas de diferentes alimentos. Pero me gusta que desayune y cene leche.

\- ¿Cómo…? – dejó la pregunta incompleta Madara.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió Minato - ¿Quieres saber cómo? Pues… manteniendo relaciones sexuales sin seguridad.

\- No quería decir eso sino… vamos… eres un chico listo, no creo que simplemente se te fuera de las manos, te enamorases de alguna chica y no pensases en ponerte un preservativo. Además… ¿Dónde está la mujer?

\- No hay una mujer – aclaró Minato asombrando a los dos.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es adoptada? Quizá… ¿Un vientre de alquiler?

\- No – dijo Minato dudando un segundo cómo contar eso – yo… tengo una malformación genética, nací con un útero y no lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Madara – ¿Te estás quedando con nosotros?

Minato se levantó la camiseta enseñándoles la cicatriz de la cesárea y los dos chicos se miraron absortos unos segundos.

\- Podría ser una marca de apendicitis – dijo Izuna - ¿Te operaron de apendicitis?

\- El apéndice es una cicatriz vertical, la cesárea mía es horizontal – les informó Minato – sé que suena como una película de ciencia ficción, es muy raro, nadie ha pasado por esto antes, ¿vale? Pero no os estoy mintiendo. Me hice médico porque quería entender mi anatomía.

Estaba claro por las caras que ponían que no se estaban creyendo aquel cuento chino que Minato trataba de contarles. Dispuesto a demostrárselo, fue a su habitación y sacó las últimas placas que le habían hecho del tórax, allí aparecía el útero en perfecto estado.

\- Miradlo vosotros mismos.

Fue Madara el primero en coger las radiografías y observar aquel útero ante la explicación del rubio.

\- Éste es el canal que conecta mi recto con el útero – comentó – y aquí, justo ahí están los óvulos esperando por ser fertilizados. Lo siento… sé que es difícil, a mí me costó mucho trabajo creer en todo esto y eso que tenía los síntomas de embarazo.

\- Supongamos… - empezó Izuna – que nos creemos eso de la malformación y que tienes un útero.

\- Que lo tengo. No soy el único hombre con un útero, sólo que a los demás se lo han extirpado cuando se han dado cuenta y no funcionaba, era un contenedor vacío. No sé por qué el mío funciona, es lo que trato de averiguar con la medicina moderna de hoy en día.

\- Vale… tienes ese útero... – aclaró Izuna - ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Uno de esos ricos con los que te acostabas? Y otra pregunta… ¿Qué estás tomando para no quedarte embarazado ahora mismo de nosotros?

\- No era un rico… bueno… no uno con los que me acostaba. Estuve casado y me divorcié hace unos meses, justo poco después de tener a Ino. Su padre no quiere a la niña y me consideró como un monstruo por… esto – aclaró Minato tocándose el vientre – quizá lo sea, ya no lo sé. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, estoy tomando la píldora del día después.

\- ¿No es un choque hormonal para tu cuerpo? Recomiendan una o dos pastillas cada seis meses o incluso un año – casi afirmó Madara.

\- Lo sé… me gustaría tener otro sistema pero todo requiere receta médica.

\- ¿Y qué problema hay? – preguntó Izuna entonces.

\- ¿Qué medico me daría a mí… un chico, un método anticonceptivo? Creerían que estoy tomándoles el pelo. Nadie me da esa receta que necesito así que… no me queda más remedio que caer en la píldora.

\- Debiste decírnoslo – dijo Madara – la píldora no puedes tomártela a la ligera y tienes una niña que te necesita.

\- Lo siento, entenderé que no queráis saber nada de mí en estas condiciones.

\- Tenemos mucho que pensar – aclaró Madara.

\- Ya… me lo imagino – finalizó Minato pensando en lo peor y es que estaba claro que nadie podía creerse esa historia que parecía sacada de una película casi de terror más que otra cosa – yo… tengo mucho que estudiar hoy, tengo que terminar algunos trabajos para la facultad.

\- Vale, dejaremos que este fin de semana estés tranquilo. Disfruta con tu hija – acabó Madara pese a la dudosa mirada de Izuna.

Todo el fin de semana transcurrió… y también el lunes, y el martes… y el miércoles. Estaba a jueves y Minato miraba su viejo teléfono tirado en la cama, con su hija a su lado jugando con unos cuadrados de madera y haciendo pucheros para que su padre se uniera a ella también.

Sabía el motivo por el que no le habían llamado… se habían asustado con aquella confesión, como siempre ocurría. ¿Qué debía hacer? Les había ofrecido la exclusividad a ellos, pero si no daban señales de vida en tanto tiempo, quizá debería buscar a alguien, las facturas seguían llegando y tenía que pagar como fuera.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – escuchó la pregunta de Kakashi tras él.

\- Imagino… que volver a mi antigua lista de clientes – dijo Minato – la segunda parte de la matrícula de la universidad se acerca, tengo que pagar la residencia también, la comida y las cosas de Ino, el tratamiento de mi padre… no sé…

\- ¿Tienes algo ahorrado?

\- Lo justo para las cosas de Ino – comentó – y si tengo que elegir entre algo más… pagaría antes el tratamiento de mi padre que la universidad.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos?

\- Porque no les he visto y no creo que sea nada recomendable presentarme en su casa… en la casa de un político donde todos los periodistas estarán haciendo guardia en la puerta.

\- Papá… - sonrió Ino dándole uno de los cuadrados, haciendo que Minato sonriera y lo colocase encima del otro cuadrado de madera para enseñarle a su hija cómo se colocaban.

Kakashi observó la escena, preocupado todavía por el mismo tema que preocupaba a su amigo, sin embargo, cuando Ino dejó los juguetes para abrazarse al cuello de su padre, ambos sonrieron.

\- Te echa de menos – sonrió Kakashi.

\- Está en esa época en que no quiere separarse de mí – sonrió Minato – y lo peor es que ya está empezando a caminar y es un peligro dejarla sin vigilancia. Está curioseando todo.

\- Es la etapa – sonrió Kakashi – en los nueve meses espabilan muy rápido, todo les llama la atención y empiezan a identificar mejor a la gente de su alrededor, también se pegan más a sus madres.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre pero…

\- Ya… lo sé. No acepta ver a la niña.

\- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – preguntó Minato.

\- Un día se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo y querrá verla, te lo aseguro.

\- Lo dudo, pero mantengo una leve esperanza para que recapacite.

\- Ve a cambiarte, la cuidaré estas horas que estés fuera.

Minato caminó por el edificio, observando a los médicos que llevaban carpetas con papeles, a otros que acompañaban a los pacientes hacia el jardín exterior, a algunas visitas esperando en la recepción para ser atendidos, pero él pasó directamente hacia el pasillo de atrás. Sabía de memoria la habitación de su padre, no le hacía falta detenerse en la recepción. Al llegar al último de los pasillos, se giró hacia la pared y escribió su nombre en la hoja en blanco que estaba allí, para dar constancia de su visita.

La puerta de la habitación de su padre estaba abierta. Miró hacia la cama de la derecha pero no le encontró, sin embargo, en el centro de la sala, estaba el sillón volteado hacia la ventana. Resopló un segundo antes de acercarse hacia su padre y coger una de las sillas que estaban junto a la pared para sentarse a su lado y mirar también por la ventana.

\- Hace un bonito día – comentó Jiro.

\- Sí. Lo hace. ¿Por qué no has salido un rato al jardín? Te haría bien tomar el aire.

\- Hoy estoy cansado, prefiero quedarme aquí.

\- Vale – suspiró Minato.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos, algo que era normal. Su padre siempre había sido muy protector con él, demasiado. Jamás tuvo amigos, tan sólo le permitía salir de la casa para ir al instituto. Nunca salió a la ciudad, ni al médico… su padre mandaba al médico familiar a ir a la mansión, Minato había vivido una auténtica prisión y aun así… allí estaba junto a su padre, tratando de apoyarle tras haber intentado suicidarse al perder la empresa.

\- Tus médicos dicen que estás mejor.

\- Me obligan a tomarme esas pastillas todos los días.

\- Papá… es normal, sólo son unos antidepresivos.

\- Lo único que podría quitarme la depresión sería que arreglases las cosas con tu esposo y lo sabes.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces, eso no pasará. Él me repudió, debiste contarle toda la verdad antes de casarme con él.

\- Podrías encontrar a otro joven adinerado que nos sacase de esta situación, aún eres joven y atractivo.

\- Pasaría lo mismo, nadie quiere a un hombre como yo, no con esta malformación en mi interior y lo sabes. Debiste contármelo hace mucho.

\- No necesitabas saberlo.

\- Sí lo necesitaba – le gritó Minato al final – es mi vida y mi cuerpo, papá. ¿Sabes el miedo que pasé cuando descubrí que estaba embarazado? Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía pasar. Debiste avisarme, tú tenías mis informes médicos.

\- No era necesario que lo supieras – se mantuvo firme su padre.

\- Dios… qué terco eres – acabó expresando Minato – sólo te interesa que tenga un novio con dinero, sólo te importa recuperar tu maldita empresa.

\- ¿No lo ves? Me preocupas, quiero que tengas la mejor vida posible.

\- La destruiste cuando me casaste con él – le gritó Minato – creíste que lo hacías por mí y me metiste en un infierno, no sabes las cosas que tengo que hacer ahora por esta familia, por tu nieta.

\- No me hables de ella – le gritó Jiro – es una bastarda, una niña a la que ni su padre acepta, ni siquiera quiso darle su apellido.

\- Pero yo sí la acepto. ¿No te vale con eso? Llevará nuestro apellido. Me da igual lo que piense su padre de ella… yo la quiero y tú deberías quererla porque tiene nuestra sangre. Sólo tiene nueve meses, ¿qué culpa puede tener de nuestros errores?

\- Vuelve con tu esposo, si él la acepta, todo estará arreglado.

Minato cerró sus puños, siempre era difícil hablar con su padre, demasiado complicado porque para él no existían los colores intermedios, todo era negro o blanco, volver o no volver con su esposo, tener o no tener un novio rico que le sacase de su pobreza… era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- No va a volver con su esposo – escucharon ambos una varonil voz a su espalda, haciendo que los dos se girasen – porque está saliendo conmigo – afirmó Izuna – esa niña es mía.

\- Esa niña no es tuya – dijo Jiro.

\- ¿Quién es realmente el padre de la niña? – preguntó Izuna con una sonrisa - ¿El que deposita el esperma o el que la cría? Él la repudió y yo la criaré, para mí… es mi hija.

El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Minato al escuchar aquello, al ver a ese chico frente a él. Nunca creyó que aparecería, no después de todo lo que habían descubierto de él. Izuna se acercó hasta el rubio y apartó con sus manos los rebeldes mechones del flequillo para depositar un casto beso en su frente. Luego… se giró hacia Jiro e hizo una reverencia.

\- Es un placer conocerle, señor Namikaze, me llamo Izuna Uchiha y soy el prometido de su hijo, siempre y cuando usted me dé permiso para aceptar su mano.

Jiro rió primero, sin poder creerse que un Uchiha estuviera allí. Ya rechazó una vez la propuesta de matrimonio que Tajima le hizo. Llegó a decirle que jamás casaría a un hijo suyo con un Uchiha y ahora… debería tragarse sus palabras, porque tan sólo esa familia se había dignado a presentarse ante él y aceptar a Minato, ese niño al que habían repudiado de la alta sociedad y que jamás encontraría a nadie que le quisiera por su deshonra.

\- Un Uchiha – rió aún más – maldita sea… sois los últimos a los que esperaba ver aquí. Vuestra familia… de alta alcurnia interesada en él… en la deshonrosa familia Namikaze.

\- No conozco a su familia, señor – dijo Izuna – pero sé una cosa, Minato no es una deshonra, de hecho… es todo un honor para mí si me concede el permiso para casarme con él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Minato casi en un susurro, pero Izuna le lanzó una cálida sonrisa y le indicó con la mano que esperase.

\- Debiste decirme que habías encontrado ya a alguien – le echó en cara hacia Minato – tenéis mi permiso. Siempre será mejor casado contigo que solterón y divorciado.

Izuna observó el dolor en el rostro de Minato, sabía que las crudas palabras de su padre le hacían daño, pero no podía evitar que su padre fuera como fuera, aunque sí podía evitar seguir causándole más deshonra frente a él haciendo feliz a su padre.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Con su permiso, voy a retirarme, Minato y yo tenemos muchas cosas que planear.

\- Tenéis mi permiso.

Prácticamente, se dejó arrastrar por Izuna, sin perder la vista de su padre y con un par de lágrimas derramándose desde sus ojos por las mejillas. Todos sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando al salir al pasillo, una figura le empotró contra la pared besándole con pasión y entonces… al ver a Madara Uchiha allí también, entendió una cosa… ellos no le habían abandonado, estaban allí y seguían con el trato.

\- Pasa de tu padre, estás con nosotros y no eres una deshonra – susurró Madara – pero vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas.

\- ¿No me despreciáis por lo que soy? – preguntó asustado Minato hacia Madara.

\- ¿Despreciarte? – preguntó Izuna - ¡_Dios, no_! ¿Por qué te despreciaríamos? Tienes el don de crear vida, eso debe ser maravilloso – sonrió – me he hecho pasar por tu novio para que tu padre te deje en paz.

\- Uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, no creo que tu padre nos aceptase a ambos, es demasiado anticuado para aceptar algo así – sonrió Madara.


	10. Encaprichamiento

Capítulo 10: Encaprichamiento

Minato se quedó estático en el sitio, con traicioneras lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, unas lágrimas que no sabía identificar si eran tristeza por la situación con su padre y los insultos recibidos hacia él y su hija, o de felicidad porque esos dos estuvieran allí defendiéndole y tratando de arreglar su situación.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? – preguntó Madara extrañado.

\- Es que… no creí que regresaseis.

\- No nos asustamos fácilmente. Además… menuda alegría se llevará nuestro padre cuando le digamos que puedes tener descendencia – sonrió Izuna – no podrá ponernos pegas.

\- Eso es lo mejor de todo – sonrió Madara – sin pegas, no hay problemas. Además… ¿No dijo la mamá que nuestro padre trató de casar a uno de nosotros con un Namikaze? Pues puede que en aquella ocasión no fuéramos buenos candidatos… pero ahora tenemos el visto bueno de Jiro Namikaze.

\- ¿Aún estáis pensando en lo del matrimonio? – preguntó extrañado Minato y casi aterrado.

\- Claro – afirmó Izuna – no para ahora mismo evidentemente, pero quizá… para dentro de algunos años… quién sabe. No puedo hablar por mi hermano, pero a mí me tienes rendido a tus pies desde la primera vez que te vi.

\- Rendido tal y como suena… pues no – dijo Madara – pero reconozco que tienes un toque que me atrae – sonrió – si consigues enamorarme, es posible que me quiera casar contigo.

\- ¿Y quién os dice que yo quiera casarme? Por si no lo recordáis, ya lo estuve una vez y fue un infierno.

\- Te casaron con un imbécil – se defendió Izuna – además…nosotros somos dos, no es un matrimonio tal y como lo conociste, es algo nuevo y te gustaría, de hecho… ya te gusta estar con ambos.

\- Sois increíbles, tenéis el ego por las nubes – sonrió Minato – y no parece importaros nada. Toda la gente se aleja de mí al enterarse de mi problema y vosotros…

\- A nosotros nos gusta romper las normas – dijo Madara – y chico… tú la rompes por todos lados. Lo único malo… es que veo que siempre has sido un buen chico, obedeciendo a tu padre en todo, dejando que te recluyesen y no conocieras nada… pero tranquilo, nosotros te enseñaremos un poquito de rebeldía.

\- No le vendría mal – dijo Izuna con una gran sonrisa – ser un buen chico sólo te ha llevado a un matrimonio infernal y a tener una niña por la que te tienes que prostituir para pagar las cosas tanto suyas como de los errores de tu padre al perder la empresa. Te enseñaremos que quizá un poco de rebeldía puede arreglarte algunos problemas. No siempre es bueno seguir las normas.

\- Yo no soy como vosotros, tampoco tengo vuestras ventajas como un padre político que solucione los problemas en los que me meto.

\- Pero nos tienes a nosotros – aclaró Madara – Además, a nuestro padre seguro que no le importa.

\- Por favor… es un político, claro que le importa lo que diga y piense la gente si eso le puede hacer perder las elecciones.

\- Nuestro padre tiene mucha labia, sería capaz de inventarse algo coherente hasta para que nos vieran juntos – sonrió Izuna.

\- Seguramente lo achacaría a que somos una familia muy unida y yo que sé qué otras cosas, al final se saldría con la suya, como siempre – sonrió Madara – casi es mejor político que padre y eso que es un buen padre.

\- ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu apartamento universitario y conocemos en serio a esa preciosa niña? – preguntó Izuna con una dulce sonrisa pese a que Madara puso mala cara, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Izuna – no pongas esa cara, ya sé que no te van mucho los niños pero…

\- Es un odio mutuo – dijo Madara – a ellos no les caigo bien y a mí no me caen bien – añadió – pero haré un esfuerzo – exclamó al sentir el codazo de su hermano.

Minato sonrió, pese a las lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas, también estaba feliz de ese extraño sentimiento que estaba despertando hacia ellos y puede… que también algo a la inversa. Había pasado por tantas cosas en su recluida vida y, sin embargo… sentía que ésta era la primera vez que empezaba a confiar realmente en alguien más, que despertaba en él un sentimiento de calma y a la vez de enervación hacia esos dos chicos. Quizá estaba experimentando el inicio del amor aunque no quiso pensar mucho en ello, nunca creyó en él y no quería empezar ahora.

Al llegar a la casa, Minato fue el primero en entrar, observando que Kakashi estaba terminando una partida en la Playstation mientras la niña dormía. Ya estaba cambiado y seguramente esperándole a él para irse a alguna cita con su novia, sin embargo, se quedó estático al ver llegar a los Uchiha tras su compañero de piso, lo que provocó que perdiera la partida.

\- Vaya… yo… he quedado – dijo finalmente Kakashi sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante esa situación – está durmiendo aunque tendrás que despertarla en breve o no te dormirá por la noche.

Los Uchiha observaron a ese nervioso chico cómo apagaba la consola y luego se iba hacia la puerta en busca de su chaqueta. Sí parecía tener una cita por la cantidad de colonia que se había puesto. Eso hizo sonreír a Madara, sabiendo que pronto estarían solos allí. Kakashi pasó por su lado mirándole de arriba abajo antes de girarse hacia su compañero de piso y susurrarle que tuviera cuidado.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo a despertar a la pequeña? – preguntó Izuna entusiasmado pese al rostro de terror que puso su hermano.

\- Bueno… yo… - intentó Minato.

\- Sí, cierto… precipitado, no me conoce y podría asustarse al verme aparecer… - recapacitó Izuna.

\- Ino no se asustaría por eso – sonrió Minato – es una niña muy espabilada y con tal de que la saques de su cuna, se irá contigo aunque no te conozca.

\- Ino… - sonrió Izuna – me gusta el nombre.

Izuna señaló la puerta del pasillo casi preguntando si podía ir a buscarla, escuchando cómo la pequeña empezaba a llorar una vez despierta, seguramente porque quería salir de la cuna. Minato asintió dándole el visto bueno para que fuera y, con una gran sonrisa, Izuna se dirigió a la habitación pese al resoplido de Madara que no entendía cómo a su hermano podían gustarle tanto los niños. Para él… sólo eran como pequeños monstruitos que lo destrozaban todo y a los que había que cambiarle pañales y ayudarles a hacer todo, pequeños monstruitos que necesitaban veinticuatro horas su atención.

Al entrar en el cuarto, observó a la pequeña de pie agarrada a los barrotes de la cuna, silenciando finalmente sus gritos para que alguien fuera a sacarla. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojillos aún somnolientos le hacían aún más adorable.

\- Dios… es que te comería a besos – exclamó Izuna con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres salir a ver a papá? – preguntó Izuna alzando los brazos hacia ella.

Ino reaccionó enseguida ante aquella palabra pese a que no le conocía mucho, tan sólo le había visto unos minutos en un desayuno. Aun así, elevó los brazos porque no quería quedarse más tiempo allí sola encerrada, quería ir con su padre. Izuna la cogió en brazos para llevarla al salón.

\- Papá – decía Ino mirando durante el recorrido y buscando a su padre. En cuanto apareció ante sus ojos, alzó los brazos que antes retenían el cuello de Izuna hacia Minato, tratando de irse con él.

\- Parece que sólo quiere ir contigo – sonrió Izuna.

\- Está en una edad complicada, si por ella fuera, no me soltaría – sonrió Minato.

\- Ve con tu padre, anda – dijo Izuna acercándosela a Minato – podríamos pedir algo para comer.

\- Yo me ocupo de eso. Déjame prepararle la papilla a Ino y puedo bajar a la tienda de abajo a comprar algo, hacen platos deliciosos y económicos – comentó Minato.

Tras preparar la papilla y mientras Madara miraba de reojo a esa pequeña que jugaba en el suelo. A la mínima que la pequeña se acercaba ligeramente a su pierna, Madara la apartaba con disimulo tratando de evitar el contacto con ese monstruito pese al leve sonrojo que se ponía en sus mejillas.

\- Voy a bajar un segundo a la tienda – dijo Minato al ver cómo Ino detenía su juego y miraba con seriedad la pierna de Madara que intentaba alejarse de ella, como si ese gesto le hubiese llamado la atención.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Izuna – nosotros la vigilamos.

En cuanto Minato se fue de la habitación y la pequeña se dio cuenta… gateó hacia la puerta en busca de su padre. Izuna la cogió en brazos y la devolvió junto a sus juguetes mientras intentaba entretenerla con ellos, pero no funcionaba, tan sólo la pierna en movimiento de Madara captaba su atención, tanto… que Ino acabó acercándose a ella y enganchándose con fuerza mientras se sentaba encima de su pie.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Madara ante aquello, ese monstruito se había agarrado a su pierna y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Izuna… quítamela – casi susurró, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, su teléfono sonó causando una sonrisa en su hermano.

\- Parece que se ha encariñado contigo, cuídala un segundo mientras hablo, es el papá.

\- No se te ocurra dejarme aquí solo con ella – le exigió, pero Izuna salió fuera al pasillo dejándole a solas con la pequeña – Izuna – aún escuchó su hermano cómo Madara le gritaba – mierda… ¿y yo qué hago contigo?

Ino le miraba con seriedad antes de empezar a reír y agarrarse todavía con más fuerza a su pierna.

\- No, no, no… no hagas eso, suéltame – decía Madara con un sonrojo mientras zarandeaba levemente la pierna tratando que la niña soltase, sin embargo, sólo conseguía que riera más creyendo que jugaba con ella – mierda – se quejaba.

Se rindió, dejó su cuerpo caer una vez más sobre el sillón y trató de relajarse mientras la niña movía el trasero y lo dejaba caer sobre su pie como si le insistiera a que volviera a mover la pierna para jugar de nuevo.

\- Esto es increíble – dijo Madara con la mano sobre sus ojos. Al apartarla, sus ojos se fijaron en la foto de la estantería, tan sólo Minato estaba allí, con su hija en brazos y una ecografía sujeta en una de las esquinas.

Fue en aquel momento cuando entendió algo… toda su vida había cargado él solo con todo el problema. Se levantó y cogió la ecografía entre sus manos dejando la fotografía de Minato intacta, seguramente se la habían hecho tras salir del hospital. La niña aún estaba envuelta en mantas y él tenía fuertes ojeras, pero sonreía, ese chico solía sonreír incluso en las peores situaciones.

\- Estuviste solo, ¿no? – casi se preguntó para sí mismo al ver la ecografía, porque no imaginaba al padre de esa niña acompañándole a hacerla después de haberlos dejado en la calle - ¿Con qué desgraciado te casaron? – susurró.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la niña que seguía sujeta a su pierna, siendo arrastrada por el salón cuando Madara caminaba y disfrutando de aquello que creía un juego. No pudo evitar sonreír y entonces… la cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo puede no quererte? Eres un monstruito… pero eres uno gracioso – sonrió finalmente – vamos… te daré la papilla, pero eso no puedes decírselo a tu padre ni a mi hermano – le susurró dándole un tierno beso en la frente – te lo prohíbo – le amenazó como si la niña le entendiese y luego… recapacitó - ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si sólo sabes decir papá.

\- Papá – repitió la niña agarrándose al cuello de Madara con fuerza.

Él, que siempre se había mantenido alejado de todo niño viviente, que sólo le gustaba el sexo sin compromisos… no podía creerse que ahora se estuviera planteando seriamente esa extraña relación de sexo que mantenía con Minato. Le atraía la idea de tenerle, de tener una familia y más… con su hermano al que adoraba. Poca gente vería lo mismo que él, les tacharían de raros o de lascivos, le daba igual, adoraba a su hermano y aunque lo negase, estaba sintiendo algo por ese rubio, lo mismo que sentía su hermano y a él… no le importaba en absoluto tener que compartirle con su hermano si con eso podía tener al rubio y a esa niña.

\- Mierda – sonrió Madara - ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Minato? ¿Y tú? – preguntó hacia la niña tocándole la nariz con suavidad justo antes de que Ino cogiera su dedo con fuerza – yo no debería quererte a ti – susurró – pero imagino que es imposible no quererte, eres un monstruito adorable – sonrió haciendo sonreír también a Ino que jugaba con los dedos de Madara.


	11. Salir corriendo

Capítulo 11 : Salir corriendo.

Ambos permanecían tras la puerta observando la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros. No se atrevían a entrar en la casa pese a que Minato ya tenía la cena en las bolsas e Izuna había terminado su llamada telefónica.

\- Te dije que caería, no es tan frío como quiere hacer creer – susurró Izuna.

\- Calé a tu hermano hace mucho – sonrió Minato – sé que no es como hace pensar a la gente que es. En el fondo es muy tierno aunque también le gusta romper las normas.

\- Es juguetón y dominante en algunos aspectos, sobre todo en el sexo, pero en el fondo, tiene buen corazón.

\- Lo sé – susurró Minato con una sonrisa al ver cómo Madara sonreía y le decía que abriera la boca a la pequeña para colarle la cuchara con la papilla.

\- Y parece que ella también está cómoda a su lado.

\- Eso parece.

Por un segundo, Izuna observó esos ojos tristes del rubio, quizá pensando en cuánto y cuántos les habían rechazado. No esperaba ver esa escena y lo sabía, ese pensamiento hizo que Izuna sonriera. Minato podía parecer un chico independiente, que salía de sus problemas solo, pero en cambio, él veía a un chico que necesitaba ser querido, que había sufrido, le habían hecho daño y sólo quería que alguien le aceptase tal y como él era.

\- Nosotros no vamos a irnos de tu lado por esto – le aclaró Izuna.

\- No puedo tener sexo con vosotros cuando estoy con mi hija – le dijo Minato – y lo sabéis. Un niño siempre dificulta las relaciones.

\- Buscaré una canguro durante un par de horas si es necesario – le aclaró Izuna – pero no quiero tampoco dejar fuera a la pequeña, me gustan los niños y si me dejas… si nos dejas… - corrigió metiendo a su hermano en la ecuación – nosotros te ayudaremos. No puedo hablar por mi hermano, pero a mí me encantaría estar ahí el primer día que aprenda a utilizar el orinal, cuando dé sus primeros pasos sola, cuando quiera aprender a montar en bicicleta, me gustaría estar el primer día que se enamore y ser su paño de lágrimas cuando le rompan el corazón la primera vez, quiero ser el que le anime en la vida, y también va por ti, Minato, yo no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño y mi hermano tampoco lo permitirá.

\- ¿Cómo podéis ser así después de todo lo que sabéis de mí?

\- Sólo tengo una duda… ¿Quién es el padre biológico?

\- Es… un chico de una familia importante – comentó Minato – ni siquiera sé si lo conoceréis. Pero da igual… él no quiere a la niña… tampoco me quiso a mí. Tan sólo se casó conmigo por la reputación de mi familia, hizo de mi vida un infierno, me quería para el sexo y nada más, pero cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazado, me repudió, dijo que era un monstruo. Mi padre nunca me dejó ver sus negocios, me creía demasiado ingenuo para ello, mi hermano mayor y él se ocupaban de la farmacéutica y un día… sin más… descubrí que habían vendido la mayoría de las acciones a la familia de mi esposo. Éste decidió divorciarse de mí, ya tenía todo lo que quería, nuestra empresa, nuestro dinero, la reputación y la influencia… tuvo mi cuerpo… ya no nos necesitaba y nos dejó en la calle. No sé qué artimaña utilizó para quitarles la empresa, pero para quitarme a mí de encima fue muy fácil. Alegó que nadie de la alta sociedad entendería ni le respetaría cuando se enterasen que podía concebir hijos, así que simplemente… se divorció y mancilló más el nombre de mi familia, diciendo que yo era el culpable del fracaso del matrimonio.

\- Por eso hablaba tu padre de la deshonra, de que nadie te querría como esposo ahora.

\- Ciertamente nadie iba a querer casarse conmigo pero me da igual, yo sólo quiero poder vivir con mi hija.

\- Nosotros no nos iremos – dijo Izuna abrazando a ese chico, enterrando el rostro del rubio en su clavícula mientras acariciaba su cabello – no vamos a irnos a ningún lado. Vamos… entremos a "salvar a mi hermanos de la enana" – sonrió haciendo sonreír también a ese rubio que seguía sin poder creerse que a esos dos no les importase nada de lo que les había contado.

"_Psicología Criminal_", allí estaba Madara, tomando apuntes sobre lo que el profesor estaba explicando en la pizarra y, sin embargo, pese a que su bolígrafo se movía sobre el papel, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza cómo había podido sucumbir ante los encantos de una renacuaja, ni tampoco a los de Minato. Tan sólo era un juguete, pagaban por sus servicios, los tres lo tenían claro y aun así… en el fondo sentía algo que no era simplemente un juego, sentía algo más profundo, se estaba involucrando demasiado en la vida de ese rubio, tanto… que empezaba a entender a su hermano y lo que sentía.

Sonrió apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y mirando en el cristal de la ventana su reflejo. Nadie jamás les había conquistado, nadie había llegado a su corazón pese a los juegos y a los amantes que tuvieron, pero ese chico se había colado hasta el fondo sin que apenas se dieran cuenta.

Algo vibró en sus pantalones… tan sólo eran las once de la mañana y todos a los que conocía de su edad debían estar en clase. Pensó que sería su padre para decirle algo sobre la campaña o pedirle algún favor, quizá alguna foto con él en algún lugar público o social. Resopló, la campaña política de su padre era todo un engorro que le había caído encima, siempre había estado en el punto de mira de todos. Vivían pendientes de él, de que cometiera un error para poder cazar a su padre. Aun así, reconocía que tenía ciertos privilegios. Aguantar esa campaña y tratar de aparentar ser el hijo modelo le traía consigo algunos beneficios, podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado de las cámaras, le había permitido estudiar criminología en lugar de ciencias políticas tal y como quería su padre. Una libertad limitada como él lo llamaba.

De nuevo la vibración apareció y, tras un segundo, de nuevo vibró. Cuatro veces seguidas le hizo intuir que no era su padre, tan sólo había en el mundo una persona tan insistente en los mensajes de texto y era su hermano. Más de cuatro vibraciones seguidas significaba que era Izuna, o al menos… tenía grandes posibilidades.

Sonrió y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo encendiendo la pantalla bajo la mesa, agachando la mirada hacia sus piernas intentando leer lo que le decía, sin embargo, el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al ver el rostro sonrojado de Minato, al ver aquellas fotografías subidas de tono de ambos en los aseos de la universidad. ¡Su hermano estaba loco! Siempre había sido así pero le hizo sonreír aún más. Abajo, un solo mensaje: "_aseos de la planta baja, edificio de ciencias, escápate_".

Dos segundos le costó recapacitar lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. No estaban lejos realmente del aula, pero escaparse en plena clase sin excusa aparente no era nada sencillo en su carrera, seguramente en ninguna. Tenía que pensar algo, sin embargo, al ver que se iniciaba una vídeollamada, la cogió sin dudarlo, observando cómo su hermano metía mano a ese rubio que gemía ante las caricias. Por suerte tenía el móvil en silencio, sin embargo, se podía entender claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese aseo.

\- Serás cabrón – sonrió Madara sin poder apartar la vista de esa mano que se colaba entre los pantalones de Minato.

No le cabía duda que su hermano intentaba provocarle para que se uniera a ellos, pero también entendía que estaba en mitad de una clase, no podía irse así sin más. Trató de aguantar pese a no poder evitar que alguna mirada cayese hacia sus piernas, mirando el móvil y viendo a esos dos disfrutando de las caricias, observando a Izuna pellizcar los pezones de Minato con sensualidad, o al rubio agacharse para lamer y succionar el erecto miembro de su hermano con perversión, intentando ambos que él saliera de esa clase.

Echó una última ojeada rápida hacia sus compañeros y el profesor. Todos seguían fijos en la pizarra, en anotar todo sin perder ni un solo detalle de lo que ese profesor estaba explicando y entonces, aprovechó que todos estaban centrados en la materia para meter la mano bajo la mesa y abrir ligeramente sus pantalones vaqueros para poder alcanzar su miembro.

Lentamente empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la punta, cogiendo el líquido preseminal y acariciando con él toda la cabeza de su miembro, lubricando toda la zona y moviendo el prepucio de abajo arriba para crear placer. Aguantó los gemidos, pero no podía dejar de mirar el vídeo de Minato y su hermano, observando cómo Izuna sonreía al ver lo que su hermano hacía en mitad de la clase a la vez que le indicaba con la mano que fuera con ellos.

Finalmente ante la insistencia y la impaciencia por ver a esos dos disfrutando mientras él se tenía que conformar con masturbarse bajo una mesa en completo silencio para no despertar sospechas en los demás, sacó la mano del pantalón, lo terminó de abrochar y metió el móvil en el bolsillo para levantarse de la silla. Se disculpó con la urgencia de tener que ir al baño, algo que pese a haber captado la atención del profesor, al ver que su mejor alumno no parecía poder aguantar, le dio permiso para ausentarse.

Salió corriendo del aula, recorriendo los pasillos que agradecía estuvieran vacíos para que no se fijasen en lo que llevaba entre las piernas. Prefirió bajar por las escaleras sabiendo cuánto podía tardar el ascensor y, al llegar al baño, entró sin previo aviso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y atrancándola con la papelera de la esquina. Su hermano Izuna sonreía y le observaba por el espejo del baño mientras Minato se sostenía con el pecho tumbado en la pila y las piernas sobre la cadera de Izuna, quien le sujetaba para impedir que se cayese.

\- ¿Has entrado en él sin esperarme? – preguntó Madara divertido.

\- Te lo he preparado – sonrió Izuna moviéndose aún en el interior de ese chico que gemía mientras se agarraba a los grifos de la pila.

Madara se acercó a Minato con una sonrisa y cogió su rostro para que le mirase, besándole con pasión y mordiendo aquellos sensuales labios que parecían quedarse con ganas de más cuando el moreno se alejaba.

\- ¿Crees que puedes aguantarnos a los dos? – susurró Madara en su oído, aunque Izuna le escuchó.

\- Le he puesto bastante lubricante, deberías poder meterla conmigo aunque con cuidado.

\- Levántalo, lo probaremos. Si te duele, avísame y la sacaré – le avisó Madara a un Minato que simplemente asintió.

Izuna ayudó a Minato a incorporarse levemente, cogiéndolo en brazos y sosteniendo sus piernas pero sin salir de él, dejando que la espalda del rubio se recostase sobre su hombro. Madara aprovechó para coger las piernas de Minato y sostenerlas en alto, colocándose frente a ambos chicos y tratando de posicionar su miembro junto al de su hermano, buscando la entrada del chico e introduciéndola en su interior muy despacio, sabiendo que el miembro de su hermano ya estaba dentro.

\- Vale… voy a entrar con cuidado – les avisó a ambos.

Minato se agarró entonces al cuello de Madara, sintiendo la presión que ejercían ambos miembros en su interior, entrando lentamente el de Madara mientras Izuna esperaba a que se completase la intromisión para moverse.

\- Buen chico, ya casi está – le susurró Madara intentando calmarle - ¿Estás bien?

\- S- Sí – susurró Minato.

\- Aguanta… sólo un poco más. Te aseguro que lo vamos a disfrutar.

\- Siento presión – dijo Minato.

\- Y nosotros – le aclaró Izuna – todo bien apretado – sonreía.

\- Voy a empezar a moverme. Quédate quieto, Izuna, sentirás mi miembro rozar con el tuyo. Sólo… mantenle las nalgas abiertas.

\- De acuerdo – le comentó poniendo sus manos en las nalgas del rubio y abriendo ligeramente para que su hermano pudiera empezar a moverse.

Madara sonrió triunfante, realmente era la primera vez que conseguía hacer una doble penetración, ninguno de sus otros amantes había accedido a ese pedido, pero con Minato… con él habían encontrado toda una joya en bruto que les correspondía a todos sus juegos. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él cuando era simplemente perfecto? Quizá jamás se lo diría a ese rubio, pero él mismo sabía que ya no era sólo un juego, aquello era mucho más, se divertían y experimentaban cosas nuevas, pero también había algo más… se enamoraba y sólo tenía un pensamiento claro… no quería ni estaba dispuesto a perder a Minato Namikaze.


	12. Médicos

Capítulo 12: Médicos

¡_Miradas_! Eso es lo que había entre ellos… unas tensas miradas y un silencio aterrador lleno de dudas, misterio y negación. Madara arqueó una de sus cejas cómo si esperase una respuesta o una acción, pero lo único que logró, fue un leve carraspeo y que el doctor se recompusiera mejor las gafas tras haber escuchado lo que ese chico deseaba de él.

\- Como broma ha estado bien Madara, ahora dime exactamente lo que quieres.

\- Ya se lo he dicho… quiero una receta para el parche anticonceptivo y que la preescriba, voy a necesitar bastantes.

\- Madara… no puedo hacerte una receta de métodos anticonceptivos – le comentó el doctor.

\- Creí que hacías algunos favores a mi padre de vez en cuando, de hecho eres el médico personal de la familia Uchiha, me conoces desde niño.

\- Por eso mismo. ¿Para quién quieres la receta? Por favor… no me digas que para alguna novia tuya, ella misma podría ir a su médico y hacerse un chequeo. Sus médicos se lo recetarían sin problema.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, son para mí, uso personal.

\- Vamos Madara… los hombres no se ponen parches anticonceptivos, es una tontería cuando no puedes concebir y además… la subida de hormonas sería poco recomendable. Cuéntame la verdad.

\- Es para un chico, es la verdad. Puede que no para mí… pero como si lo fueran – sonrió Madara.

\- No puedo prescribírtelas.

\- Con todo respeto… puedo entrar en Internet, pedirlas a otro país y que me las manden, me he informado.

\- Sí – dijo Izuna por primera vez – en el resto de países simplemente se compran en farmacias sin receta, hasta hay farmacias online – aseguró Izuna sacando el móvil y haciendo como si lo buscase.

\- Si lo podéis hacer así… ¿Por qué me necesitáis?

\- Porque es más rápido comprarlo aquí en una farmacia y esperar a que me las manden.

\- Vamos a necesitarlos de continuo – sonrió Izuna.

\- Hagamos un trato Madara… te hago la receta siempre que la necesites si ese chico viene a mi consulta para hacerle una exploración en condiciones. No quiero recetar algo que pueda perjudicarle.

\- Trato hecho siempre y cuando mantenga la confidencialidad, ya es bastante problema que pueda concebir como para que se entere la prensa y lo traten de conejillo de indias por ser el primer hombre que pueda quedarse embarazado. Sólo quiere anonimato.

\- Te lo prometo, pero que venga aquí. Te daré una cita para mañana por la mañana.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la consulta con algunas dudas. Era cierto que podían encontrar mejores sistemas para Minato, pedir los parches o incluso las píldoras anticonceptivas fuera del país, sin embargo, con la cantidad que iban a necesitar y por si en algún momento Minato necesitase alguna urgencia médica, siempre era mejor dar a conocer el tema a alguien de confianza, y ese médico había sido su médico de familia desde siempre, ya atendía a su padre incluso antes de que ellos nacieran. No podían pensar en alguien mejor.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Izuna al ver el rostro de su hermano.

\- Cómo convencer a Minato para que venga a la revisión.

\- Déjamelo a mí entonces, tú eres más directo que yo para decir las cosas.

\- No se me dan bien las palabras precisamente – sonrió Madara.

\- No hagas ninguna tontería Madara, piensa antes de actuar.

\- Lo intento – afirmó - ¿Crees que no pensé aquel día con el padre de Minato en entrar y partirle la cara por lo que decía de su hijo y su nieta? Ni siquiera sé cómo me contuve.

\- Menos mal que entré yo – sonrió Izuna.

\- Sí… eras el indicado. Yo no habría sabido llevarle.

\- Cambiando de tema… ¿Quién crees que puede ser el padre de Ino? Digo… creo que es alguien de buena familia, al fin y al cabo, casaron a Minato con alguien a quien consideraban mejor que a nosotros.

\- Debe ser alguna familia con gran influencia, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera sé quién tiene la antigua farmacéutica Namikaze, seguramente será la misma familia, ambicionando poder que acabó robándoles la empresa. Puedo buscar información al respecto y al final… me enteraré qué familia es la que actualmente tiene la farmacéutica. No creo que sea complicado, tan sólo hay que moverse un poco en la alta esfera y eso se nos da muy bien – sonrió Madara.

\- No me he atrevido a preguntarle directamente por el padre ni por lo que ocurrió pero…

\- Quizá sería el momento – comentó Madara – podrías decirle lo que nuestro padre trató de hacer y intentar convencerle de que nos preocupamos por él para que asista al médico.

\- Lo intentaré – sonrió Izuna – aunque sabes el genio que tiene Minato.

\- Ya… pero también es un chico inteligente, canalizará la información y la razonará. No es de las personas que tomen decisiones a la ligera, sopesa todas sus opciones y toma la decisión que cree más acertada.

Sonrisas, eso era lo único que Minato tenía para su hija. No podía evitarlo al ver cómo la pequeña abría la boca todo lo que podía para que su padre metiera la cuchara con la papilla en ella. Todo cesó cuando el ruido de la puerta captó la atención de ambos.

Minato dejó la cuchara encima del plato y tras asegurarse una vez más que Ino estaba bien sujeta en su sillita, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera esperaba que Izuna fuera hoy a verle, pero allí estaba, cargando un oso de peluche para la pequeña y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenos días – saludó Izuna besando a Minato con sensualidad antes de entrar en el apartamento ante un perplejo rubio que simplemente, se dedicó a ver cómo Ino intentaba salir de la silla y alzaba sus brazos hacia Izuna y el oso de peluche.

\- No esperaba verte hoy – comentó Minato.

\- ¿Eso es que quieres que me marche?

\- No, no es eso – sonrió Minato – sólo me ha sorprendido.

\- Quería traerle el oso a Ino.

\- Ya… - dijo Minato sin creerse mucho aquella afirmación.

\- Bueno… y quizá hablar contigo de un par de temas.

Izuna aprovechó en sentarse donde anteriormente estaba Minato y coger la cuchara para terminar de darle la papilla a la pequeña. Sabía de sobra que esa niña era la gran debilidad de su padre, llegar a ella también era importante y hacía sentirse a Minato más seguro de que realmente, no les importaba la niña en esa extraña relación que mantenían. Minato se sentó en el brazo del sillón y le observó, ambos en silencio esperando que el otro iniciase la conversación.

\- Cómo empezar esto… - sonrió Izuna.

\- ¿Es algo malo?

\- Oh no… para nada – le aclaró Izuna – es sólo… es que no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar y no quiero que sea a la tremenda, intento encontrar las palabras para explicarte esto…

\- Por favor… sé directo.

\- No puedes seguir tomándote las píldoras del día después, no es bueno para tu salud y estamos preocupados por eso, tanto mi hermano como yo.

\- Vale – aclaró Minato - ¿Y qué proponéis entonces?

\- Tenemos un médico de confianza, siempre ha atendido a nuestra familia y guardaría tu secreto de que puedes concebir, nos gustaría proponerte que fueras a una revisión y seguramente no tendría problema en recetarte lo que necesites.

\- No me tomará en serio, ninguno lo hace cuando se lo explico.

\- Ya se lo hemos explicado – susurró Izuna con algo de miedo – y es cierto, se lo tomó en broma al principio, pero tú lo entiendes, es complicado de creer algo así, sin embargo, ante nuestra insistencia, ha decidido ser tu médico siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a aceptarle.

Minato resopló antes de levantarse del sillón y mirar por la ventana. Todos los estudiantes que cruzaban los jardines de la facultad parecían tan calmados y felices, con sus sonrisas, sin más problemas en sus vidas que los examenes o aprobar su carrera, sin tener que pensar en cómo mantener a sus hijos o en problemas de empresas perdidas… sin tener que lidiar con su problema de fertilidad. Pensaba en todas las opciones y realmente no había muchas, tenía que cambiar el método que utilizaba, así que se giró hacia Izuna algo más decidido.

\- ¿Es de plena confianza vuestra? – preguntó.

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Me acompañarás tú?

\- Mañana por la mañana tengo clase, pero mi hermano puede acompañarte, no te dejaremos solo en esto. Nos preocupas Minato, ya te lo dijimos… nosotros no nos iremos de tu lado por esto que tu crees un inconveniente. Vamos a apoyarte en lo que necesites. Es más… quiero que haya plena confianza entre nosotros así que tengo algo más que contarte…

\- ¿Hay más? – sonrió Minato.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo se rió tu padre ayer cuando fui a pedirle tu mano? Intuía que lo haría.

\- No lo entiendo. La verdad es que me sorprendió porque vosotros tenéis dinero e influencia, creí que eso es lo que quería mi padre.

\- Sí… pero no quería el nuestro – comentó Izuna – hace unos años mi padre intentó hacer un negocio con el tuyo, intentó que o mi hermano mediano o yo nos casáramos contigo, nosotros no lo sabíamos tampoco. Me enteré hace unos días que tu padre había rechazado a nuestra familia, no éramos al parecer suficientemente buenos para los Namikaze. No sé los detalles, sólo que se negó completamente y le dijo a mi padre que "por encima de su cadáver casaría a uno de sus hijos con un uchiha", por eso tu padre se rió, no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptarme pese a lo que dijo en su día, tuvo que retractarse de sus palabras y cederme tu mano al ver que nadie más lo haría.

\- Pero… él… pudo haberse negado.

\- Lo sé, ¿Crees que no tuve miedo de no saber elegir las palabras adecuadas? Me habría encantado poder hacerle tragar cada uno de los insultos que te lanzó, pero no podía, tuve que contenerme sólo para que se retractase de lo que una vez dijo con tal de que nos diera el permiso. Mi padre no iba a volver a pedírselo por orgullo, quizá algún día lo conozcas o a nosotros mismos pero… los Uchiha somos demasiado orgullosos para rebajarnos.

\- Lo hiciste por mí – se tensó Minato.

\- Volvía a hacerle la propuesta arriesgándome a una segunda negativa, pero tenía mucho que ganar si aceptaba. Lo siento… no quería ocultarte esta información, creo que deberías saberla.

\- Me alegro que me lo cuentes. ¿Sabes? Tanto tu hermano como tú habríais sido mejor opción que mi anterior esposo – sonrió Minato acariciando las mejillas de un sonrojado Izuna – estoy convencido de ello.

Al sentir las cálidas manos de Minato intentando hacerle sentir mejor tras haberle descubierto ese secreto, Izuna no pudo aguantarse más, cogiendo a Minato y abrazándole con fuerza contra su pecho, derramando una rebelde lágrima que no pudo evitar que escapase.

\- No sé lo que te ocurrió – intentó Izuna sonar tranquilo, pese a que le dolía pensar en lo que pudo vivir ese chico en su matrimonio – pero yo no te habría hecho ningún daño y tampoco mi hermano.

\- Lo sé – dijo Minato intentando calmarle – no podíais hacer mayor infierno del que viví – le dijo en aquel abrazo – lamento que el orgullo de vuestro padre saliera mal parado y que mi padre rechazase el trato, me habría gustado más haber sido vuestro pero ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.

\- Pero sí cambiaremos tu futuro Minato. Lo cambiaremos – le aclaró Izuna más decidido que nunca.

\- Gracias por contármelo Izuna, gracias por todo lo que hacéis por mí, no teníais por qué hacerlo y aún así…

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones que tomase tu padre ¿Vale? Lo que sí necesito… es que me cuentes cuando estés preparado lo que ocurrió en ese matrimonio, quién es el desgraciado que te dejó en la calle con esa niña, porque te aseguro otra cosa… no sólo somos orgullosos, también somos muy vengativos, y no descansaremos hasta que pague por lo que te hizo.


	13. Mascotas y secretos

Capítulo 13: Mascotas y secretos

Por primera vez, Minato no se atrevía a mirar hacia el conductor del vehículo. Permanecía sentado de copiloto, con la vista perdida en la ventanilla y en la gente que caminaba por las aceras, en el tráfico o las casas por las que pasaban, con las manos sudorosas y apretando sus dedos con cierto temor. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Madara, quien había puesto la radio para intentar amenizar el camino al ver que Minato no estaba por la labor de hablar mucho.

\- No va a pasar nada – le aseguró Madara – tranquilízate, es de completa confianza de mi familia, él no hará público tu secreto.

Minato se giró hacia el moreno al sentir cómo éste posaba su mano sobre su puño y con dulzura, le instaba con las caricias de sus dedos a que la abriera. Un segundo duró su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que demostraba una gran dulzura y agradecimiento por sus palabras de ánimo.

Madara aparcó el vehículo en el parking de fuera y le acompañó al interior del edificio, dando su nombre y apellido en recepción e indicando que tenía una cita para unas pruebas. Tras firmar, la mujer les indicó a los dos jóvenes que esperasen un poco en la sala hasta que la visita anterior saliera de la consulta.

En aquel instante, sentados en la sala de espera y viendo cómo Minato movía nervioso la pierna, Madara volvió a apoyar su mano sobre la suya, intentando así animar al chico mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

\- ¿Entrarás conmigo? – preguntó Minato.

\- Si es lo que quieres, puedo entrar.

\- Lo prefiero – comentó finalmente el rubio.

La tensión se incrementó cuando los azules ojos de Minato se fijaron en la figura de aquel hombre que salía de la consulta despidiéndose del doctor. Tras cerrar la puerta y firmar las recetas que la secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, se marchó del lugar y la secretaria les comentó a ambos que ya podían pasar a ver al médico. Fue Madara el primero en levantarse y ayudar a Minato a incorporarse. Los dos entraron por la consulta.

Tumbado en aquella camilla mientras escuchaba el ruido de la máquina de resonancia magnética, Minato pensaba en que no era un médico cualquiera al que Madara le había llevado. Por alguna razón, confiaba en él y no le había hecho sentirse extraño ya desde el inicio, simplemente, trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo igual que él también trataba de entender su propio cuerpo. Quizá era una buena oportunidad para poder entender exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior y el motivo por el que podía concebir hijos.

Podía escuchar la voz del médico por los cascos que le habían puesto y alguna vez, hasta Madara le hablaba para calmarle, algo que le hacía sonreír pese a que le habían dicho que no se moviera en absoluto, sin embargo, tras veinte minutos en la misma situación, le era imposible simplemente no sonreír cuando escuchaba la voz de ese chico.

Tras hora y media de pruebas, cuando volvió a la consulta del médico para revisarlas, el médico observó con asombro que aquellos hermanos no le habían mentido, podía ver el útero, perfectamente conectado y con secuelas de haber tenido un embarazo recientemente. Aún miraba las placas cuando se recolocó mejor las gafas y se centró en el chico que esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tuviste al niño? – preguntó.

\- Nueve meses – le comentó Minato - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, en absoluto, la involución uterina está perfecta, ha vuelto completamente a su tamaño. Me sorprende que haya ido tan bien teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos ante un caso único donde el cuerpo masculino no está adaptado a esto.

\- Bueno… aún me queda alguna estría por el embarazo – comentó Minato levantándose ligeramente la camiseta.

\- Sí, lo he visto – le sonrió el médico.

\- Lamento ser un caso tan extraño.

\- En absoluto, es algo fascinante. Me alegra poder llevar tu caso. Investigaré a fondo este asunto, por ahora te recetaré unos parches anticonceptivos, siempre será mejor que la píldora del día después y no debería molestarte en absoluto. Porque… imagino que no querrás más hijos por ahora – sonrió el médico.

\- No, no por ahora – sonrió Minato.

El médico empezó a escribir las recetas necesarias para los siguientes meses, aunque también le comentó que pidiera una cita para el mes siguiente y poder seguir estudiando su caso más a fondo.

Minato suspiró más tranquilo una vez estuvo fuera de la consulta. Era la primera vez que se sentía comprendido, tanto por los Uchiha, como por el médico. No le habían tratado como un loco, no le habían abandonado a su suerte, sino que seguían allí apoyándole y eso era algo que le conmovía y le alegraba.

\- Gracias – le comentó Minato.

\- No hay por qué darlas. Nos importas Minato y no íbamos a dejarte solo con todo esto.

\- Sois de los pocos que no me habéis dado la espalda cuando se enteran de mi problema – sonrió con cierta tristeza – hasta mi familia me dio la espalda, tan sólo Kakashi y Rin permanecieron a mi lado cuando todo en mi vida empezaba a derrumbarse.

\- Nosotros no te dejaremos – le sonrió Madara – vamos a casa, seguro que Izuna querrá saber lo que ha dicho el médico y las pruebas que te han hecho. Seguro que está ya por salir de clase – comentó mirando el reloj.

De vuelta en el coche, ambos finalmente consiguieron mantener una conversación más fluida, sin los nervios de aquella mañana, sin que Minato estuviera ausente, sino todo lo contrario, más animado y activo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin poder creerse que por fin un médico le hubiera creído para hacerle esas pruebas, verificarlo y darle las recetas que necesitaba. Hablaba con Madara sobre el asunto, cuando al pasar cerca de un parque de las afueras de la ciudad, Minato pegó tal grito para que se detuviera, que Madara pisó el freno de golpe haciendo que sus cuerpos se echasen hacia delante y el cinturón de seguridad les retuviera en sus asientos.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - intentó hablar Madara.

Aún no había conseguido acabar la frase cuando observó a Minato quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir del coche corriendo. Al ver Madara por el retrovisor que otro coche se acercaba a cierta velocidad, abrió la puerta de inmediato quitándose el cinturón y le dio el alto evitando que atropellasen a un Minato que cruzaba en ese momento por delante de su coche en busca de algo.

El ruido del frenazo fue lo único que se escuchó, dejando el morro del coche a escasos centímetros de las piernas de Madara. Suspiró frustrado, apoyando las manos en el capó de aquel vehículo mientras veía cómo el conductor bajaba asustado por la forma en que casi atropellaba a esos dos chicos que parecían haberse vuelto completamente locos. Cuando Madara se giró para buscar a Minato, lo encontró recogiendo algo de la carretera, un pequeño zorro que parecía haber salido del parque y que casi había sido atropellado por aquellos vehículos que eran incapaces de verlo cruzando la carretera.

\- Joder… no hay remedio con él – sonrió Madara al verlo antes de acercarse hacia Minato - ¿Está bien?

\- Tiene la pata herida – comentó Minato.

\- Eres todo un caso. Podían haberte atropellado.

\- También a él – sonrió Minato – y a mí me veían mejor que a él, habrían frenado.

\- Habrían frenado tarde y se te habrían llevado por delante – dijo Madara viendo la otra cara de la situación.

\- En cualquier caso… habrían frenado – sonrió Minato – tienen el deber de ayudar en caso de atropello.

\- Eres todo un caso a parte – recalcó Madara dándose por vencido con la mentalidad de ese joven – vamos… cógelo, lo llevaremos a un veterinario de camino a la residencia.

Entre los arbustos apareció un segundo zorro, éste más mayor que el anterior, más receloso y sin querer acercarse ante todo aquel barullo. Con cautela, Minato intentó llamarle para que se acercase, mostrándole al pequeño zorro hasta que la madre empezó a caminar hacia su cría.

\- Ten cuidado – pronunció Madara al ver cómo Minato intentaba coger al zorro con cautela hasta conseguirlo.

\- Lo tengo – sonrió Minato cogiendo tanto a la madre como a la cría.

Madara no podía creerse que estuviera allí en esa sala de espera de una consulta veterinaria por un zorro que se habían encontrado extraviado en mitad de la calle. Minato no tenía remedio alguno, se lanzaba como un loco siempre que podía salvar a alguien o algún ser viviente, quizá era por su faceta de querer ser médico, no estaba seguro, podría ser parte de su carácter, pero hasta eso le llamaba la atención. El veterinario sólo les pudo decir que era demasiado extraño ver zorros por esos parques. Por supuesto… Minato ya parecía estar pensando en algo para solventar el problema, teniendo a la madre en sus brazos preocupada también por su cría.

\- ¿Por qué no los acogemos? – preguntó Madara al final.

\- Deberían estar en libertad.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – preguntó Madara – no tienen chip ni nada por el estilo, no pertenecen a nadie al parecer y no sé si sobrevivirían en libertad.

\- En parte… me gustaría acogerlos – sonrió Minato – pero no sé si se acoplarían a una vida en cautiverio.

\- Pues parece que la madre lo lleva bien – comentó al ver cómo buscaba la mano de Minato para que siguiera acariciándole.

\- Puede que tengas razón… tendré que buscarles un nombre.

Minato acariciaba al zorro mientras esperaba en aquella sala a que la cría saliera de la consulta. El moreno simplemente observó a ese rubio acariciando al zorro, con calma y suavidad, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oye Minato… puede que no sea el mejor momento pero… quiero que sepas que me gustaría conocer todo acerca de ti y eso incluye tu pasado y quién es el padre de Ino.

\- Tobirama Senju – dijo sin más Minato mientras seguía acariciando el pelaje del zorro – era Tobirama Senju.

El resoplido de Madara hizo que Minato se girase hacia él con preocupación, dándose cuenta por la cara que había puesto el moreno que podía conocerle. Al fin y al cabo… eran del mismo estatus social, era muy posible que hubieran coincidido.

\- Es el hijo de Butsuma Senju, el otro candidato al cargo que quiere mi padre – comentó Madara – esto va a ser complicado.

\- Sí… Tobirama se quedó con mi empresa, utilizan el dinero de mi empresa para financiar la campaña política de Butsuma. Oye Madara… no tienes por qué intentar recuperar mi empresa ni nada por el estilo, ya me he resignado a haberla perdido, prefiero simplemente vivir tranquilo.

\- Será complicado enfrentarnos a los Senju pero no voy a dejar este asunto así, pagarán por lo que te hizo. Por cierto… ¿Por qué el nombre de Ino? ¿Por qué ponerle tu apellido?

\- Ino Yamanaka era la esposa de Butsuma Senju, la única que me apoyó en ese infierno que viví, la única que trató de ayudarme cuando su hijo me rechazaba constantemente, la única que me apoyó cuando me quedé embarazado, por eso decidí que si tenía una niña se llamaría Ino y si era un niño, se llamaría Naruto, por un libro que leí de un antiguo profesor mío del instituto – sonrió Minato.

\- Y salió una niña – sonrió Madara.

\- Sí… pero Tobirama no quiso ponerle su apellido, rechazó a la niña, dijo que él jamás tendría una niña con un monstruo como yo, así que simplemente, le puse mi apellido.

\- Es mejor así, el apellido Namikaze me gusta más – sonrió Madara intentando animarle. - ¿Y se ha quedado tranquilo Tobirama tras el divorcio? ¿No quiere en saber absolutamente nada de su hija?

\- En realidad… sí quiere algo de mí – susurró – quiere sexo, que sea su amante aunque va a volver a casarse en breve. Los rumores dicen que su nueva futura esposa está embarazada.

\- Así que no eres bueno para ser su esposo, pero sí su amante, ¡Qué capullo! – exclamó Madara con una sonrisa – no voy a dejar que se acerque a ti.

\- Quiere la custodia de Ino, aunque creo que sólo lo hace para que acepte acostarme con él a escondidas, nada más.


	14. Yerno

Capítulo 14: Yerno.

Tobirama Senju, su reciente boda salía en la primera plana de todos los periódicos de la ciudad. Todos hablaban de su guapísima novia, una modelo rubia de esbelto cuerpo y piernas de escándalo que había dejado las pasarelas para convertirse en madre, porque sí… estaba embarazada.

Maldito cretino – exclamó Madara captando la atención de su hermano y su padre cuando dio un golpe en la mesa con el periódico.

La sonrisa escéptica de su hermano no pasó desapercibida tampoco, Izuna tenía claro que había leído algo que le había causado entre gracia y enfado, así que cogió el periódico y leyó el gran titular y la noticia del momento.

¿Qué esperabas de alguien tan superficial como él? – preguntó Izuna.

¿Conocéis a Tobirama Senju? – preguntó su padre extrañado de aquello.

¿No es el hijo del hombre que lucha contigo por el mismo puesto político? – planteó Madara.

Sí… pero me extraña que os fijaseis en eso, no suelo hablaros de mi campaña política por no involucraros.

Papá… siempre leemos las noticias referentes a ti, sabemos quiénes son tus rivales, y ése nos cae mal por varios motivos – sonrió Izuna.

Varios motivos – susurró su padre - ¿Tiene algo que ver con algún aspecto de vuestra vida privada?

Ese desgraciado hundió la vida del chico en el que estamos interesados – comentó Madara sin más – y te aseguro que voy a hundirle yo a él así tenga que irme yo mismo al infierno – amenazó más serio de lo normal.

Tampoco me caen bien los de su familia – espetó su padre – desde luego por algo son mis rivales y tratan siempre de desacreditarme, pero… yo no voy a jugar sucio y vosotros deberíais tener cuidado, son una familia importante y tienen muchas influencias.

Ya… influencias robadas a los Namikaze, así como les robaron su dinero y la empresa.

¿Andáis con un Namikaze? – preguntó ahora su padre extrañado.

Con el hijo menor.

La carcajada fue tan sonora que hasta su mujer apartó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo para observar a su esposo ante el susto recibido. Un par de palmadas cayeron sobre la mesa mientras la familia se miraban unos a otros esperando a que su padre terminase su ataque de risa y pudiera explicarles los motivos.

Ay, por favor… tengo que ir a ver a Jiro Namikaze – seguía riendo – él… que llegó a decirme que por encima de su cadáver daría la mano de su hijo a uno de los míos, que jamás un Namikaze entraría en la "mugrosa" familia Uchiha – continuó con el ataque de risa – le va a dar un ataque al corazón cuando se entere de esto.

Ya lo sabe – dijo Izuna – fui a pedirle la mano de su hijo.

¿Que hiciste qué?

Le pedí la mano de su hijo.

¿Vas a casarte con él?

Yo no… nosotros – dijo Izuna – pero no iba a decirle eso a Jiro Namikaze sin su consentimiento de mano, me la habría denegado.

¿De qué estáis hablando? No podéis casaros los dos con el mismo chico. No está permitido.

Aquí no – dijo Madara – pero en las Vegas… siempre y cuando pagues bien… hacen maravillas – sonrió.

El silencio reinó en el comedor de los Uchiha aunque su madre se tapó los oídos dando a entender a sus hijos que acababan de pasarse un poco, su padre no permitiría tal cosa.

¿ES QUE OS HABÉIS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS? – gritó levantándose de la mesa y dando un manotazo en ella que derramó el café sobre ella.

Baja un poco el tono, por favor –dijo Madara – no me hagas un numerito.

¿Que no te haga un numerito? – preguntó su padre enfadado - ¿Pero es que habéis perdido el juicio? ¿Cómo narices voy a explicar locura semejante para mi carrera? ¿Es que queréis hundirme? ¿No tengo suficiente con tratar de lidiar con los problemas de los que me acusa la competencia que ahora tengo que intentar arreglar problemas internos en mi familia?

Por favor, papá… tienes una labia envidiable, seguro que algo se te ocurriría para explicar la situación.

Papá… - intentó suavizar Izuna – sé que lo último que querrías es vernos con un Namikaze después de lo que Jiro te dijo, que te gusta verlo hundido y desesperado por la humillación que le hizo a nuestra familia pero… por favor, hazlo sólo por mí si tanto me quieres… conoce a Minato Namikaze. Él no es como su padre, he visto en carne propia cómo su padre lo despreciaba después de haberlo prácticamente vendido a la familia Senju.

Su padre pareció tranquilizarse un segundo al escuchar cómo Izuna hablaba de ese chico. Su hijo menor siempre había sido todo un pacificador, todo lo contrario a Madara que era agresivo con las palabras y demasiado arrogante para retractarse, sin duda Madara había salido a él e Izuna… a su mujer. Tras observar la mirada cómplice de su esposa a Izuna y la sonrisa por cómo era capaz de calmar las cosas, Tajima también se tranquilizó.

De acuerdo, conoceré a ese chico. Pero vais a tener que explicarme ese asunto de la familia Senju y lo ocurrido.

Va a ser muy suculento entonces… creo que podrás sacar algo de ventaja sobre tu competidor – dijo Izuna.

Sería todo un logro, Butsuma Senju tiene todo bien hilado, no he podido sacarle ni un trapo sucio con el que desacreditarle.

Pues los trapos sucios que no tiene el padre, los tiene el hijo – aclaró Madara con una sonrisa – ese tipo que se acaba de casar y va a ser padre… ya es padre de una niña preciosa que tuvo con nuestro Namikaze y antes que te sorprendas… sí… es capaz de concebir y por eso mismo, Tobirama Senju se divorció de él y le humilló, se quedó con su empresa, con su dinero y sus influencias y lo tiró a la calle junto a su hija, a la que ni siquiera quiso darle el apellido. Ese desgraciado ya tenía una familia a la que ocultó por miedo al qué dirían cuando Minato se quedó embarazado de su hija.

Desde luego es suculento, pero voy a necesitar pruebas – dijo Tajima – y además… es un asunto serio, si de verdad queremos destrozarles, no es sólo eso lo que habrá que sacar a la luz, habrá que conseguir pruebas de cómo robaron la empresa, de lo que hicieron, hay que conseguir llevarlos ante la justicia y que todo el mundo vea la clase de familia que es. Así que, por favor… mientras estemos ocupados con esto… no hagáis ninguna locura como enfrentaros a Tobirama Senju ni darle pistas de lo que intentamos demostrar.

¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos?

Sí… y mientras pienso en una maldita excusa para no quedar como que mis hijos son un par de pervertidos que hacen tríos y se casan… podéis decirle a ese muchacho que venga a cenar, quiero conocer al futuro yerno y a su hija también.

Izuna apretaba la mano de Minato, vestido con aquel elegante traje que le habían regalado para la tan esperada cena con el padre y cabeza de la familia Uchiha, del cual lo único que sabía es que era todo un político respetado que estaba en plena campaña.

¿Y si no le caigo bien? – preguntó Minato preocupado.

Lo harás – dijo Izuna tratando de relajarle.

Nos caes bien a nosotros – dijo Madara – y mi padre no es tan severo como crees, no se parece a tu padre.

Ya… imagino que os consiente vuestros caprichos.

Lo intenta – dijo Izuna – hasta está intentando encontrar una forma de que nos casemos los tres sin que la sociedad lo vea mal – agregó.

¡Dios! Esto es una locura – exclamó mirando a su hija jugando con Madara – tengo una hija.

Preciosa, por cierto – sonrió Izuna.

Pero no es vuestra, no es una Uchiha.

Tampoco es una Senju – dijo Madara – se negó a ponerle el apellido, le daremos el nuestro cuando nos casemos – aclaró como si nada – será una Uchiha, aunque si prefieres dejarla como una Namikaze, por mí está bien también.

¿Se lo habéis dicho? – preguntó Minato.

¿El qué? – preguntó Izuna.

¿Tú qué crees? Esto… lo que soy – preguntó señalándose él mismo.

¿El qué? – preguntó esta vez Madara - ¿Que eres guapo, hablas francés, estás bien peinado, hueles bien, eres un Namikaze…?

Que me prostituía por dinero – dijo Minato causando un silencio en todos.

No he llegado aún a abarcar ese tema – dijo Madara – pero lo haré, por ahora sabe que puedes concebir y tienes una hija con ese capullo del Senju.

Minato estaba muerto de miedo, a él nunca se le había dado bien mentir, de hecho, no podía hacerlo, le pillaban enseguida así que siempre era muy sincero con todo. Sólo esperaba que no preguntase nada indebido.

Para su sorpresa, la cena fue bastante gratificante. La esposa fue toda una gran anfitriona, hasta ella misma había cocinado el excelente pavo a la naranja que iban a servir y Tajima, todo un político respetable, se había dedicado a hablar sobre su carrera de medicina y preguntar cosas de la universidad. Eso hacía que Minato se relajase. No estaba siendo tan malo como él pensaba.

Yo intenté que mi hijo mayor estudiase ciencias políticas, pero como ves… Madara es todo un personaje incontrolable, siempre acaba haciendo lo que quiere.

Con todo respeto, creo que su hijo mayor, pese a que ha sacado su carácter y su físico, no sería un gran político como usted, cuando abre la boca suele…

Dilo con total tranquilidad – aclaró Tajima – suele fastidiarla.

Sí – dijo Minato – aunque es una grandísima persona, no tiene el don de la palabra.

No… ese don lo heredó todo Izuna al parecer – comentó Tajima mirando a su hijo menor.

¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Mi don de la palabra me lleva más hacia el periodismo – comentó Izuna.

Y será un gran periodista deportivo, estoy convencido de ello – dijo su padre.

Creo que Madara ha elegido una gran carrera si disculpa mi atrevimiento – continuó Minato captando la atención por primera vez de Tajima – tiene un gran corazón y sé que quiere ayudar a la gente. Usted eligió algo que se le daba bien para poder ayudar, el don de la palabra, pero Madara no lo tiene, sin embargo, lo compensa con sus acciones, ser policía o criminólogo creo que hará mucho bien en la sociedad. Usted puede velar por la parte jurídica y él… ayudará físicamente en las calles. Harán un buen dúo en el futuro y lucharán codo con codo contra las injusticias, o eso espero – sonrió Minato, ganándose un gracias por parte de Madara aunque sólo movió sus labios, y una atenta mirada de Tajima antes de sonreír.

Eres un chico muy interesante. Siempre le he dado la paliza a mi hijo con que eligiera mi carrera y él no ha sabido nunca convencerme, pero has llegado tú y has hecho que piense de otra forma, te lo agradezco de verdad, creo que me gusta esa idea de hacer un dúo con mi hijo, de poder ayudarle y que él me ayudase en el futuro.

Tras la cena, Minato se había dedicado a perseguir a su hija por toda la mansión tratando que no tocase las estatuas ni rompiera nada, sin embargo, se encontró de frente con Tajima que salía del despacho cuando ya había conseguido coger a la niña.

Yo… lo lamento, ella no está acostumbrada a vivir en mansiones y…

Está en una edad llena de curiosidad, deja que se divierta.

Pero, señor… puede romper algo – se excusó Minato.

Que lo rompa entonces, ya lo recogerá el servicio. Hace mucho que no tenía niños por la casa y echo un poco de menos esos momentos revoltosos que tienen, Madara fue todo un monstruito cuando era un crío, no dejó nada sano en la casa – reía Tajima – y aun así, fue mi mayor tesoro.

Su esposa sonreía desde el sillón, sabía de sobra que su esposo en el fondo tenía ese gran corazón y sobre todo… que había deseado que sus hijos tuvieran descendencia y poder ser abuelo finalmente, ver a la familia crecer.

Por favor… hazme el favor de acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín, tengo que pasear al perro – comentó Tajima llamando al perro de la casa.

Nosotros cuidaremos de la pequeña – comentó su esposa haciendo referencia también a sus hijos.

De acuerdo.


	15. Paseos nocturnos

Capítulo 15: Paseos nocturnos.

La noche se había quedado simplemente… perfecta. Al ver la sonrisa de Minato mientras el joven observaba el firmamento y se perdía entre el brillo de las estrellas, Tajima descubrió ese "encanto" que había embrujado a sus hijos. Era inocente, como un niño pequeño descubriendo cosas, a la vez… que era maduro. Su padre le había retenido en su casa, le había metido en un instituto privado, no le dejó ver el mundo exterior y quizá eso… hizo que conservase esa inocencia, pero no era del todo ingenuo, al menos no ahora. Había pasado por algo en su vida que le había hecho madurar a gran velocidad, sin embargo, esa inocencia y las ganas de descubrir cosas nuevas, era, sin duda, una de las cualidades que seguro había hipnotizado a sus hijos.

Tajima sonrió al verle, era un chico interesante y no podía negar que era muy diferente a su padre. No era en absoluto soberbio, tampoco le había tratado con prepotencia, sino todo lo contrario, había sido muy humilde, tímido, reservado, se sentía halagado enseguida al encontrarse ante una gran familia pese a que él había pertenecido a la más importante de todas.

Me encanta pasear por las noches – aseguró Tajima consiguiendo captar la atención de ese rubio – Izuna a veces me acompaña a pasear al perro. Primavera y otoño son las mejores épocas del año para pasear, la brisa no es gélida pero es refrescante.

Sí lo es – comentó Minato con una sonrisa.

Me comentaron mis hijos que tuviste un problema con la familia Senju. Sé que es complicado y la verdad imagino que no querrás hablar del tema pero… me gustaría que supieras que no es ningún problema para mí, si alguna vez necesitas algo, te apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

Se lo agradezco mucho. Siempre es todo un honor poder recibir una oferta así de una familia tan importante.

No… yo te lo agradezco a ti. Mis hijos parecen un poco más centrados desde que te conocen y además… me has demostrado que no eres para nada igual que tu padre.

Lamento que no saliera bien ese trato o acuerdo que quería hacer con mi padre. Siempre ha sido un hombre testarudo pero en el fondo…

Se preocupaba por ti aunque te llevó a la ruina – sonrió Tajima – imagino que no estará nada contento con su elección.

Me culpa por lo ocurrido – comentó Minato algo entristecido, sentándose junto a Tajima en la fuente central del jardín.

No creo que te culpe a ti – dijo Tajima mirando la correa del perro entre sus manos – yo… daría cualquier cosa por mis hijos… y tengo tres – sonrió – aunque uno ya prácticamente hace su vida por separado, se casó, tiene a su hijo y apenas los veo para las fiestas importantes, aun así, puedo asegurarte que todo lo hacemos por nuestros hijos. No justifico a tu padre, no tomó la decisión correcta y eso es obvio, pero él no sabía cómo ocurrirían las cosas. No creo que esté enfadado contigo, sino consigo mismo, pero es demasiado orgulloso o terco para echarse la culpa, prefiere tirarla fuera, aun así… estoy convencido de que te adora, ya lo hacía cuando le propuse el trato. En sus ojos veía el brillo del orgullo, eras su más preciado tesoro y no quería dármelo – sonrió Tajima haciendo sonreír a Minato.

A veces pienso… que no le importo nada, que sólo quería recuperar la reputación que tenía nuestra familia, pero lo que más me duele es que no acepte a mi hija sólo por no llevar el apellido de mi ex esposo.

Es un hombre muy tradicional, de la vieja usanza… le educaron con rigidez y eso afecta a la relación que tiene con sus hijos. Tenías un hermano, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tajima.

Dos hermanos – comentó Minato – uno murió en un accidente, el mayor se casó hace mucho y no sé nada sobre él. No se llevaba muy bien con nuestro padre así que se desvinculó, más aún después de perder la empresa y que el apellido cayese en desgracia. Supongo que adoptó el apellido de la familia de su esposa para alejarse completamente de esta situación y que no le encontrasen los periodistas.

No puedo discutirte el hecho que tu padre quizá tomase una mala decisión y que tu ex esposo sea un… un desgraciado – aclaró tras encontrar una palabra más suave a lo que tenía en mente – pero… creo que esa niña es algo muy bueno, no sucedería en las mejores condiciones pero… estoy convencido de que no te arrepientes de ella.

Al principio lo pasé mal. Sentí el desprecio de su familia, sus miradas de asco cuando supieron que podía concebir, me di cuenta de que no la querrían y pensé en abortar pero… luego la esposa de Butsuma tuvo una larga conversación conmigo – sonrió Minato – muy larga. Me contó cuando tuvo a sus hijos, su matrimonio… no sé… puede que ella tampoco sea feliz en ese matrimonio, pero me dijo que sus hijos eran lo mejor que le había pasado, así que decidí continuar el embarazo pese a encontrarme solo y tenía razón, no me arrepiento de nada. Su padre será lo que sea… pero es mi hija y es lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

No lo dudo – sonrió Tajima – creo que mis hijos eligieron bien contigo. Ellos son… idealistas, les gusta romper las normas, pero también son muy protectores y aman de verdad, siempre obtendrás completa sinceridad de ellos y no te dejarán solo ante las adversidades, son luchadores – sonrió el Uchiha – han salido a su madre. Lo que hay algo que me inquieta… me dijeron que estudias medicina.

Sí, señor, quería llegar a entender lo que ocurre en mi cuerpo, aunque hasta el momento no he obtenido respuestas.

Es muy honorable pero… si tu familia está en quiebra, tu padre en un sanatorio mental por ahora y tienes que cuidar de tu hija… ¿De dónde estás sacando el dinero para mantener a tu familia? Quizá tu hermano…

No, ya le he dicho que mi hermano está con su familia, no quiso saber nada de nosotros.

Entonces…

Esperaba que no me hiciera esa pregunta, no quería contestarla – Tajima empezó a sospechar con su respuesta lo que ocurría allí – yo… no me siento satisfecho por lo que hago o por lo que he hecho pero… no me quedó más remedio. Lamento si eso es un impedimento para el honor de su familia.

No lo es – comentó Tajima – hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir y mantener a tu hija, no todo el mundo es capaz de enfrentarse a la vida como tú lo has hecho. Me da igual cómo te conocieron mis hijos, lo que me importa es vuestro futuro.

Sólo estoy con ellos si es lo que le preocupa.

Me alegra oír eso.

Pero no me gustaría que utilizasen mi pasado para dañar la imagen de su familia ni su carrera política y siendo sincero, podrían utilizarlo.

La gente de buena familia no querrán sacar ese escándalo si se acostaban con un adolescente por dinero, así que está a salvo y en caso que saliera, algo se me ocurriría para proteger tu imagen, no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo… preocúpate de aprobar la carrera y ser un buen médico, del resto nos ocuparemos nosotros.

Yo… no puedo aceptar algo así…

Sé que iniciaste la relación con mis hijos de forma no muy… normal. Te han pagado la carrera, la estancia de tu padre en el sanatorio, lo necesario para tu hija… todo. Dime una cosa, ¿si pudieras pagarte las cosas, realmente habrías aceptado el dinero de ellos?

No – le dijo Minato.

Eres orgulloso, te gusta ganarte el dinero por ti mismo, preferías trabajar aunque fuera algo deshonroso como llegar al sexo por dinero con tal de poder mantenerte y en parte… eso te honra. Pudiste estafar a tus clientes, chantajearles, pero no lo hiciste en ningún momento, tampoco a ellos, eras legal y querías ganarte por ti mismo el dinero.

No estoy contento con las cosas que he tenido que hacer, pero no me arrepiento, volvería a hacerlo con tal de poder conseguir el dinero para mantener todo tal cual está ahora. Cuando me saque la carrera y sea médico, cuando tenga un trabajo fijo, podré devolverle parte a sus hijos, lo prometo.

No quiero que nos devuelvas nada, Minato, te lo ganaste, era tu trabajo, los tres aceptasteis esa condición. Sabían que tendrían que pagarte por tus servicios pero hay algo que sí me preocupa… no quiero que ellos sufran con todo esto, se están enamorando de ti y…

Estoy en exclusivo con ellos y si pudiera… estaría con ellos sin necesidad de interponer el dinero de por medio, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacerlo, porque si pierdo ahora su dinero, se acabó mi carrera, el mantener a mi padre y a mi hija… se acabó todo en mi vida.

Y esa sinceridad te honra aún más. Yo voy a pagarte todo, como si fueras mi hijo – aclaró Tajima – podrás ser libre de quererles. Lo que no puedo prometerte es que recupere tu empresa con prontitud. Es un asunto delicado.

No necesito mi empresa, señor, yo sólo… quiero estar con sus hijos.

Y eso me basta – sonrió Tajima.

Yo… no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto, de verdad que no es necesario…

Sé que no es necesario que te lo pague, pero el dinero que ellos van a pagar por tus servicios va a salir igualmente de mi bolsillo, así que es más fácil que directamente me pasen tus facturas a mi cuenta y tú simplemente… disfruta de tu hija y de mis hijos – sonrió Tajima – y no me digas que no es necesario, lo sé de sobra, pero quiero hacerlo si con eso veo a mis hijos felices. Sólo quería conocerte antes de tomar una decisión y lo que he visto, me ha gustado. Entiendo el motivo por el que están tan encaprichados contigo.

Se lo agradezco de verdad, nadie había hecho algo como esto por mí – se levantó Minato de la fuente para hacer una reverencia frente a él, pero Tajima colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le incorporó.

Yo terminaré de dar el paseo al perro. ¿Por qué no vas con tu hija y con mis hijos? Seguro que están deseando estar contigo.

Minato sonrió antes de hacer otra reverencia antes de caminar de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa. Subió las escaleras del patio hacia la terraza, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, observó a ambos Uchiha mirándole fijamente, Madara apoyando sus brazos y levemente inclinado sobre la balaustrada y a Izuna sentado en ella, ambos sonriendo.

¿A qué no era tan malo venir a conocer a nuestra familia? – preguntó Izuna – en el fondo mi padre tiene un buen corazón.

Aunque aparente ser muy duro – sonrió Madara.

No sabía que teníais otro hermano.

Nuestro hermano mayor – aclaró Madara – se casó hace unos años y su esposa adoptó nuestro apellido.

Una buena mujer – comentó Izuna – Mikoto Uchiha, venía de una buena familia también y ya han tenido a su primogénito. Es todo un angelito.

Con un cerebro brillante – aclaró Madara – todos piensan que será el genio de la familia. Le han llamado Itachi. Seguramente les conocerás para alguna celebración importante, siempre vienen a vernos.

Y la navidad se acerca – sonrió Izuna – vendrán seguro, son muy hogareños. Les encanta respetar las tradiciones.

Pero no te asustes, nuestro hermano es bastante serio, pero su mujer es un encanto, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos – añadió Madara.

Quiero dejaros una cosa clara… no incluyo a vuestro hermano en el trato – dijo con una sonrisa dando a entender que bromeaba.

Oh, tranquilo… no estamos tan apegados a nuestro hermano, sólo nosotros dos – aclaró Izuna – además ya te hemos dicho que tiene esposa. No le van mucho los hombres.

Es diferente a nosotros. Aun así, le queremos igual – agregó Madara siguiendo con la broma.

Me alegra oírlo.

Creo que al final… nos estás aceptando a ambos – dijo Madara con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

¿Y quién podría decidir entre vosotros dos? – preguntó Minato con una sonrisa – tampoco estoy seguro de querer decidir si puedo teneros a ambos.


End file.
